


Through My Eyes Darkly

by cocoalubber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Severus Snape-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoalubber/pseuds/cocoalubber
Summary: There are two Harry Potter stories. There is the Potter story we all see, the one we all know. Then there is the story we don't see, the one only Severus Snape knows. The one with the shadows, and the darkness, and the cruelty. This is the dirty underbelly of these childhood stories. The one they couldn't tell in children's books.Warning: Mature/Adult/ViolenceDisclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. No infringement intended.Reading the published Harry Potter works is important to be able to follow along.ORAt the very least, see the movies.Snape-centric.Resulting story is of my own imaginings guided by Rowlings brilliant stories.Some excerpts from the books are included to hopefully stay true to canon but obviously this is mainly a reading-between-the-lines story in highlighting Snape's doings throughout.Some combining of events but not many. Lots of liberties taken.Mature +
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Severus sat at his desk in the Potions classroom at Hogwarts. A glass of firewhisky dangled from his fingertips as he sat revising his lesson plans for the new term. He was having a difficult time concentrating thanks to an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been two years since Voldemort had attempted to return and Severus knew he would certainly try again. He and Albus had discussed the subject at great length over the years and both were growing ever more anxious as the years went on. The only reason for remaining at Hogwarts in this silly teaching position was to keep tabs on the secret whispers in Knockturn Alley and other degenerate hangouts favored by Death-Eaters. He was still Dumbledore's spy, like it or not, so his cover as a Hogwarts professor was still necessary. And, it was a living, with room and board...if he just didn't have to face these insufferable students everyday life would be slightly less exhausting. Severus took a big gulp of whiskey and continued working.

Severus sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes pulling his hands down the length of his face. Candlelight always made his eyes tire quickly. Sometimes he wished the castle had electricity like Spinner's End. His muggle house was not much to look at but at least he didn't go to bed with a headache from eyestrain with electric lamps. Picking up his glass of whiskey he left his revisions on his desk. Tomorrow was Saturday so there was plenty of time to get back to it later. He stretched and felt his neck and back crack. After hours hunched over cauldrons and never-ending paperwork Severus was stiff and a little sore. _'I must be getting old'_. 

Walking into his chambers he heard a growl and felt a low rumbling in his stomach. He had skipped dinner so he asked a house elf to bring him a sandwich. He stacked some logs in the fireplace, opened the flue and with a flick of his hand ignited a fire. He sat down in his worn leather chair, poured another whiskey into his glass and grabbed up the sandwich. Leaning his head back he found his eyes close almost automatically while his mouth chewed out of habit. He seemed to be going through life like some sort of zombie, going through the motions without thinking. In truth, he was just waiting for the other Voldemort shoe to drop and all Hell to break loose again. He certainly didn't miss it but neither was he exactly enjoying his current existence.

Severus finished the sandwich. He didn't even know what was between the two thick slices of bread or whether it was any good. He laughed at himself and shook his head in resignation. As he stood to place another log on the fire before retiring for the night a knock came at his chamber door. With a slow exhale Severus walked over to answer it finding Dumbledore standing there with an apologetic look on his face. 

"I know it's late, Severus, but you were not at dinner and I wanted to talk to you about a small matter of some importance. May I come in?" asked the Headmaster.

Severus dropped his hand off the doorknob and walked back to sit in his chair. Albus entered closing the door behind him then sat in the opposite leather chair in front of the fireplace. "Want a drink?" Severus asked already pouring firewhiskey into two glasses. The old wizard licked his lips and accepted the libation with some glee. Taking a larger than normal swig he smacked his lips and gave a loud sigh of satisfaction. 

"Ahhh. Why does your whiskey always taste the best, Severus? Is it a special blend you brew yourself?" Albus winked.

Severus took a drink from his own glass and with a bit of annoyance in his baritone voice he asked, "Is that why you came down here, to pilfer my whiskey, or did you actually need to speak with me, Albus?"

Dumbledore gave a little chuckle, "I admit to having that slight ulterior motive but I do need to discuss something with you. As you know, the Tri-Wizard Tournament has been recommissioned by the Ministry."

Severus scoffed, "Ah, yes, the reason you authorized that oaf of an auror Mad Eye Moody as this year's DA instructor." 

Albus smiled at his Potions Master's antipathy, "Severus, it was on your information that something was afoot concerning Voldemort that I asked Alastor to take the position."

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes, but that daft old sot? Seriously, Albus." 

The Headmaster argued in his defense, "Alastor has always been rough around the edges but he was a good auror in his day."

Severus huffed, "Exactly, Albus, In.His.Day. The old shit is more of a liability than anything else now." Severus refilled both glasses much to Dumbledore's delight.

"Anyway, Severus, what I wanted to discuss was the selection of our own champion to compete in the tournament. The candidates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive at start of term this weekend. I've set the usual tamper-proof wards to the Goblet of Fire and want you to be present at the ceremony. Are you going to Knockturn Alley tomorrow night as planned?" 

Severus took a swallow of whiskey, "I was going to grab a few hours of sleep tonight then go after the bars close. Drunken Death-Eaters are more willing to spill information than liquor. And, yes, tomorrow night as well. Something is going on so vigilance is imperative."

Albus nodded, "Most definitely. Please be careful, my boy, we don't want to tip our hand and get you killed." 

Severus smirked, "How considerate. My welfare has never mattered before. Or is it just that I am, shall we say, useful for the time being."

The Headmaster sat back in his chair and considered the younger wizard, "Severus, Voldemort will return. He will return more dangerous than before. It will take all we have, and then some, to defeat him. We are in this together. The Fate of the entire wizarding world rests on our shoulders-"

Severus interrupted, his words dripping sarcasm, "Not to put too dramatic a point on it."

Albus continued unaffected, "The fact is, Severus, you and I are the front line of defense. You will be the one to walk into the lion's den-" 

Severus again interrupted, "Straight into the waiting jaws, more likely."

Albus sighed, "Severus, I understand this is an anxious time. But we have anticipated Tom Riddle's return and we have prepared. If we knew exactly how, when and where, we could stop it before it happens. But unfortunately, until we destroy all of his horcruxes, he will just come back, again and again, more powerful than the time before." 

Both men took a final gulp of whiskey. Albus stood, gave Severus a pat on the shoulder and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus was used to running on just a couple hours of sleep. His spy duties took up a lot of his nighttime hours while teaching took up his days. It wasn't much of a life but the die had been cast on that a long time ago. Life wasn't fair and it certainly hadn't been fair to him. Beaten at home and bullied at school as a boy was not a scenario that lent itself to a well-adjusted adult. He learned to discipline his mind and control his emotions. He became stoic and indomitable. He had built walls inside himself. No one could get in. No one would ever see vulnerability in him again. No one could hurt him just to delight in his pain. If he hurt emotionally, he did not show it. He would not allow it. Not anymore.

After the pubs closed Knockturn Alley was a dank and dark place. The street was littered with drunks and whores. The filthy place smelled of piss and vomit. A woman approached him, 

"Hi, Sevy. Up for a fuck tonight?"

Severus looked around, "Sure, Sal, a quick one." 

Sally Woodlark was a decent sort. An untalented witch who only knew the harsher side of life. Severus and the woman stepped behind a shop wall. She leant against the cold bricks and hiked her scanty dress up past her hips. Severus unzipped his trousers and slid his hard cock into her with an intense thrust. He was larger than one would imagine. Those long, lean blokes usually were hung like horses. He was good to her. She never minded screwing him. Behind the dangerous demeanor, Sal thought he was an honourable sort. His thrusts grew more rapid and Sal reached an infrequent climax. She usually did with Severus.

Severus slammed his hand against the brick wall to steady himself as he shot his load into her pulsing hub. After catching his breath he zipped his trousers. He reached in his pocket and flipped a 10 galleon gold piece into the air. Sal caught it mid-flight and gave him a wink, 

"Thanks, Sevy. And, if you're interested, Dolohov is so pissed he can hardly see straight."

Severus gave a quick nod and an even quicker smile, "Thanks, Sal." 

Severus found Dolohov trying his best to hump some poor wench behind a stack of barrels. Finally the barrels, the wench and Dolohov collapsed into the street. Severus shook his head, reached down and retrieved a 5 galleon piece from Dolohov's pocket. He helped the woman to her feet handing her the coin. She went on her way. Severus grabbed Dolohov by the lapels and yanked him up,

"Azkaban missing an inmate, Dolohov?" 

"Sef'rus, where'da fuck ya' been?" Dolohov slobbered.

Severus curled his lip and scowled, "Waiting. What's going down? And how did you dodge the dementors?" 

The Death-Eater wobbled and Severus shoved him against a wall. Dolohov protested,

"Hey, wash' it, mate," then drooled, "So many queshuns, Sef'rus?" 

Severus jerked the man's lapel tightly, "Start answering some and I might not mark up that pretty face of yours."

Dolohov patted Severus' chest gingerly, "Ok, ok, take it easy, big fella. A few ob us escapedt wit' a little help from a rat. Crouch Junior arranged it. He said the Dark Lord is comin' back soon." 

Severus pressed, "How? When? Where?"

Dolohov started to heave then belched, "Crouch knows...but he's gone missin'-" 

Severus threw the drunk to the ground as Dolohov began to vomit all over himself. Severus left the cruel Death-Eater in the street.

"With any luck you'll choke to death," Severus spat at the man as he walked off into the darkness.  
Severus apparated to the gates of Hogwarts as dawn tinted the eastern sky. Taking the side of his cloak in hand he twisted himself up into the air and flew straight through Dumbledore's office window. 

"Albus!" Severus bellowed.

The old wizard rushed in from his chambers having only just finished dressing. "Severus, what is it?" 

Severus wheeled around, "Albus, Dolohov has escaped Azkaban. And, apparently, Barty Crouch Junior is _not_ dead. He's alive and well. He told Dolohov the Dark Lord is ready to return but Crouch vanished before he could give any details."

Albus was pacing, "Severus, we have to know more." 

Severus agreed, "I'm going back out after I clean up a bit and have some breakfast. I'll try to get a lead on Crouch. Dolohov was three sheets to the wind and vomiting on himself when I left him so he won't be much help until he sleeps it off...if I can find him again."

Severus showered, shaved and put on clean black trousers, a black shirt, his boots and a black leather jacket, his usual weekend-wear. Breakfast was sitting by the fireplace when he emerged from his bedroom. Eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. 

Washing down the last bite of toast with the remaining coffee Severus took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, "The Leaky Cauldron".

Severus walked up to the bar, "Hi Smitty. A pint of heavy, mate." 

The bartender eyed Severus curiously, "Kinda early for you, isn't it, Sev? You're normally one of the sensible ones."

Severus leant on the long wooden bar, "Yeah, it's mostly for show. Tom taking the day off?" 

Smitty released the worn wooden tap handle and gave Severus his pint, "Yeah, Tom's gettin' old. Mostly just leaves it too me these days."

Severus nodded glancing around the room, "Right. I heard Dolohov had busted out of Azkaban. Haven't seen him around, have you?" 

Severus slipped Smitty a few galleon. Smitty put his rag over the coins and pretended to wipe the bar. The coins fell neatly into his other hand hidden beneath bar level. He continued to nonchalantly clean the bar in front of Severus.

"Came in here 'bout an hour ago lookin' like shite. Ordered coffee, threw up in the corner over there and stumbled out the back for Knockturn Alley." 

Severus nodded and walked out of the bar leaving his drink untouched.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus spent the day walking the streets of Diagon Alley with an occasional foray into the seedier Knockturn. The tidbits of information he was able to glean from local shopkeepers and others put Dolohov in the general vicinity. 

As night fell the streets became livelier as the pubs and bars began to fill up with the Saturday night crowds. Severus set himself up at the end of the bar in a local Knockturn haunt, The Spiny Serpent. No outsiders could enter the shop front but ne' er-do-wells and Death Eaters who knew they could conduct business over a few pints behind locked doors. 

Nursing his boilermaker, Severus glanced around the place through his black curtain of hair, spying a few familiar faces. He spotted Greyback sitting at one of the back tables with two other equally large thugs drinking pints like they were shots. Severus made a mental note, ' _never get into a drinking contest with a werewolf'_.

It was getting late, nearly two in the morning. The crowd had thinned out and Greyback caught a glimpse of Severus at the bar. Severus saw the wolfman and his two companions get up and stagger out the rear of The Spiny Serpent. A few minutes later Severus paid his tab and left to follow after Greyback. He thought perhaps the great hulk could lead him to Crouch.

Severus stepped out into the darkness behind the shops. He surveyed his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the light. He shoved his hands in his pockets and rounded the corner. Suddenly he was grabbed by the arms and slammed against the wall. Greyback's huge companions had Severus pinned one on either side. Holding tightly to his arms the goons kicked his legs part trapping each with their own. He heard a spell being cast and felt his magic bound. He couldn't reach his wand and now he couldn't even use his wandless powers. Barty Crouch Jr, Dolohov and Greyback stepped forward, out of the shadows. 

"Hello, boys," Severus tried to sound casual even though he knew this probably wasn't going to end well for him.

Crouch spoke first, "Hello, Severus. Heard you might be lookin' for me." 

Greyback growled. Severus shot the beast a look, "You might want to heel your mutt, Junior."

Greyback leapt forward but was stopped short by Dolohov. Severus pressed with an uncompromising sneer, "Whoa, has he had his distemper shot recently?" 

Greyback was ready to kill. With a mocking laugh Severus slid his gaze from the snarling werewolf to Barty.

"Yeah, Dolohov here said you weren't dead. Surprise, surprise! He also said you had some news about the return of the Dark Lord. I was wanting to know more...to prepare for the Master." 

Crouch preened smugly, "Yea, maybe I know something. But maybe _you_ just have to wait until the Master calls for you to find out. Don't worry, you'll know soon enough. Everyone will."

With that Barty Crouch Junior snaked out his tongue, an old habit, turned and walked away. Dolohov stepped up and Severus realized it was he who probably seized up his magic. The vicious Death Eater roughly wrapped his hand around the back of Severus' neck. Leaning in close he said, 

"I remember our encounter last night, Snape."

Dolohov brought his knee up hard into Severus' crotch. Pain shot through his balls straight up to his throat knocking the breath from Severus' lungs. 

"I remember you interrupted me and some 2 bit whore."

Dolohov brought his knee up hard again. Saliva gushed from Severus' mouth involuntarily as the pain ripped through his body causing his stomach muscles to spasm. 

" _And_ I don't like being treated so disrespectfully."

Dolohov hammered his knee into Severus a third time. Severus nearly vomited with this one and he thought he might lose consciousness. He was sweating heavily from the pain now, panting through gritted teeth, sucking air, needing relief. 

Dolohov huffed, "I think you need to be taught a lesson, Snape. But I don't like getting my hands bloodied. Fenrir, on the other hand, doesn't mind blood on his hands...as long as it's someone else's blood. But don't worry, Severus, I won't leave you just yet. I like to watch."

The sadistic man stepped back to make room for the werewolf. Greyback let out a fearsome howl as he swung a great giant fist at Severus' jaw knocking him nearly senseless. The other fist soon followed and Severus felt his nose crack. He literally saw stars. 

The sight of blood, sweat and spit only seemed to excite Greyback as he pounded a hard left into Severus' ribcage. The right rammed square into Severus' mid-section forcing blood and saliva out of his mouth into the air. Several battering blows later the men threw Severus to the ground.

"What was it you said, Sev old boy? Oh yeah, I remember...I hope you choke, fucker." 

Dolohov administered the final blow, kicking Severus in the forehead. He spat at the bleeding, helpless form lying in the street as the men left, their laughter fading into the darkness. Severus felt his magic return but it was of no use to him at this very moment.

Severus laid on the cold damp cobblestones as blood and spittle dripped freely from his mouth. His cheek half submerged in a pool of his own fluids. His body racked with pain, his hair and clothes soaked with sweat and blood. He heard someone approaching. 

"Ohmigod, Sevy, what's happened?" Sal leant over and brushed his hair from his eyes. He recognized her voice and saw her blurred silhouette just before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus opened his eyes slightly. That was all he could manage. His eyes were almost swollen shut. The world was still blurry and he felt a numbing ache all over.

"Hello, pet," Sal's voice purred. "Try to stay quiet. You're safe. You're in my flat, such as it is. I cast a pain relieving spell and a healing spell on you. I'm not great at spells but at least it eased you a bit, love. Your nose is definitely broken and I think you might have some broken ribs too. Whoever did this worked you over pretty good, love."

The woman dabbed his bruised and bloodied face with a wet flannel. After a few seconds Sal continued, "I got a shift at the bar then I'll be back. Try to rest." Sal touched his arm as he again lost consciousness.

\-----

The squeak of a door startled Severus awake. He could still only slightly open his eyes.

"It's just me, pet. Sal," her kind voice eased his angst.

He swallowed hard, "Sal, what time is it?"

Sal was next to him in the bed, "It's two in the mornin', love. Monday morning."

'Been out of it all day', Severus tried to move but his head and body resisted all efforts. Sal laid her hand on his chest, "Take it easy, love. Rest and heal. You can stay as long as you need. I'm gonna lay here and get a few winks before the breakfast shift at the pub. Just rest now."

Severus could hear Sal's breathing grow deeper and her hand felt heavier on his chest. He knew he was in no shape to leave so he let sleep take him as well.

He woke to filtered sunlight coming through some dingy sheer curtains. He hoped things would be clearer in the light of day. They weren't. They were just bleak and lonely.

When Sal returned to her flat Severus was standing by the bed a bit unsteadily,

"Sal, thanks for helping me. I need to get to the Leaky Cauldron so I can get back to Hogwarts. I can't risk apparition in my current state. I'd probably splinch in half. Can you help me get there...discreetly? I'd rather not be seen. You've done so much for me already but I need to go."

Sal nodded, "Ok, pet, but you really are in no state to travel. The Leaky Cauldron is just around the corner. We can go in the side entrance. Smitty showed me once when I needed a quick getaway from an aggressive customer."

Sal took Severus by the wrist and eased his arm around her neck. Severus grimaced in pain but leant on the sturdier woman as they hobbled out the door. The stairs were a bit more of a challenge but they managed.

At the side door of The Leaky Cauldron Sal stopped just inside, "Wait here. I'm gonna get Smitty."

A few seconds later Sal and Smitty pushed back a curtain, "Blimey, what the bloody Hell happened to you, Sev?"

Severus answered, "Ran into some old acquaintances."

Smitty shook his head, "Not too happy to see ya', eh Sev?

Smitty and Sal took hold of Severus gently and led him to the large fireplace, "The lunch crowd hasn't started in yet so the coast is clear, mate."

Severus took a handful of floo powder, "Thanks for everything Sal. Thanks Smitty." Severus threw the powder into the fireplace, "Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts."

Severus stumbled through the floo landing hard onto the floor with a thud and a groan in the middle of the Headmaster's office .

"Great Merlin's beard, dear boy, what happened to you?"

The old wizard rushed to help Severus stand. Albus assisted him to a chair. Severus coughed holding onto his ribcage,

"I found Dolohov and Junior. Or rather they found me. Junior didn't say much but that the Dark Lord's return will be soon."

Severus coughed again, grimacing, "Then he handed me over to Dolohov and Greyback and a couple of Greyback's extra large mutts."

Severus took the glass of whiskey Albus held out to him.

"A friend found me...took me to her place. When I could travel she helped me get back here."

Catching his breath he continued, "I need to repay her somehow. Maybe enough to get her out of that rathole. She might be in danger if anyone saw her helping me."

Albus patted Severus' shoulder, "Give me her name and address and I'll make sure she is taken care of, properly. Now, let's get you to Poppy."


	5. Chapter 5

Severus eyes fluttered open. The world was a little more in focus now. Most of his pain was gone. Swelling around his eyes seemed less. Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting on one side of him and Poppy on the other.

"I'm feeling better. I'm going to my chambers," Severus informed his two colleagues as he attempted to sit up. 

"No. You are not. You are staying right where you are for at least one more day."

He remembered Madam Poppy Pomfrey could be very determined when she wished. Severus could be stubborn too, 

"I'm. going. to. my. quarters. I don't need a nursemaid."

Severus threw back the blanket to discover he was dressed in only a flimsy hospital gown. He yanked the blanket back over himself, looking straight ahead, avoiding their gazes. 

"Poppy, where are my trousers?"

Madam Pomfrey stood, "I will return your trousers to you, Severus Snape, when I release you from my care...to-morrow." The mediwitch turned and walked to her office. 

"Insufferable woman." Severus muttered.

Dumbledore sat with his arms folded across his chest smiling at the exchange that had just taken place. 

"Stop grinning like the Cheshire cat, Albus." Severus snapped.

"My boy, she is right. You need to heal. And it's just one more day." 

Severus protested, "I have work to do. And we need to find out more about...that other matter. And I can't do it from a hospital bed."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "Severus, I know the importance of that other matter of which you speak. But you are no good to me, or to yourself, at half-strength." The Headmaster stood, "Get some rest. That is an order. We have much to discuss...tomorrow."

\----

Severus stormed down the halls of the dungeon heading for his chambers. He stopped short when he noticed the door to his potions storeroom was ajar. He opened it further to see potions in disarray, out of place and even some bottles broken on the floor. Severus was furious, 

"What the flying fuck happened in here!"

Passing students ran in fear. Dumbledore appeared at the Potions classroom door, "Severus, what is all the shouting about?" 

Severus pointed angrily at his storeroom, "My stores are in shambles! Who taught my classes yesterday?"

The Headmaster peered into the disheveled room quizzically, "I did, Severus. I wondered why your stores were in such a condition. I know you to be unconditionally meticulous about the organizing of your stores." 

Severus fumed, "So why are they in this condition?"

Dumbledore raised his brow, "I assure you, Severus, I have not the foggiest idea what has happened. I suggest you take stock and determine what is missing then report to my office before dinner this evening." 

Albus added gently, "Now, do you wish me to teach the next scheduled class or are you well enough to do it?"

Severus sighed, "I'm fit enough, Albus." 

Satisfied his Potions Master was healthy, the older wizard patted Severus' arm and left the dungeon.

\---

Severus knocked on The Headmaster's door. "Come in," Dumbledore called out from behind his desk. Severus entered, "I wish you would change that ridiculous password, Albus. I feel like a fool muttering Sherbet Lemon in the middle of the corridor."

Albus let out a chuckle, "A little levity is just what you need, Severus." 

Severus rolled his eyes and set a parchment on the desk, "Missing from my stores are...fluxweed, knotgrass, lacewing flies, leeches, powdered Bicorn horn, and Boomslang skin. Someone is brewing Polyjuice potion, Albus. A lot of it."

Albus was puzzled, "Who would need that much Polyjuice?" 

Severus plopped down in a chair, "Perhaps Potter and his little friends are up to something."

Dumbledore gave Fawkes a treat, "Severus, you can't blame Harry for everything." 

Severus threw up a hand, "You seem to prefer to look the other way when it comes to anyone named Potter, Albus. But, sure, let's go with someone else is responsible then. Who would want, or need, to pass themselves off as another? And for what reason?"

Albus stood and began pacing, "What do we know, Severus? All recent incidents as we know them, related or unrelated." 

Severus propped an elbow on the arm of the chair and counted on his fingers,

"Firstly, all the ingredients for Polyjuice potion are missing from my supply.

Secondly, Barty Junior isn't dead and Dolohov has escaped Azkaban.

Thirdly, Junior has hinted at the imminent return of the Dark Lord."

Severus flinched at his last statement. 

Albus added, "And, the Triwizard tournament is scheduled to begin soon. The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have arrived and the Goblet ceremony is near."

Albus turned to look at Severus, "And, my boy, you were put out of commission for a few days." 

Severus raised his brow, "Someone wanted me out of the way so they could steal from my stores."

Albus nodded, "Severus, you said Dolohov told you that Barty had gone missing for awhile after they met up, did you not." 

It was Severus' turn to nod. He seemed perplexed, "The culprit would have to be inside the castle to steal those ingredients. Junior couldn't get in unless someone let him in. But who would do that?"

Albus started pacing again, "Who indeed, Severus, who indeed?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Albus, if Harry didn't put his name in the Goblet of Fire then how did it get there?" Severus questioned as Dumbledore paced.

"My wards would have prevented an under-aged wizard from such an attempt, Severus. Someone else put Harry's name in the Goblet." 

Severus pondered, "Perhaps the same person that stole from my stores?"

The Headmaster stopped in his tracks in front of Severus. The older wizard grabbed Severus by the face and kissed him square in the mouth, "Mwah, Severus you are brilliant!"

Severus wrinkled his nose and wiped his sleeve across his mouth, "Albus, what the bloody hell-". 

Dumbledore laughed, "Severus, Barty Crouch Junior is in the castle masquerading as someone else, with the aid of Polyjuice, he put you out of the way for a few days and he put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire." 

Severus sighed, "So he could be anyone. And he is free to come and go as he pleases. But why Harry's name?"

The Headmaster dropped himself into his oversized chair, "Severus, who is the first person Tom Riddle would want to eliminate once he returns?" 

Severus' black eyes flashed, "Potter...so the Dark Lord will return during the tournament and Potter is being set up. We must call off the games, Albus."

Dumbledore's countenance shone a grave intensity, "No, Severus, we must let everything play out. We do not have the horcruxes. Until we destroy those, Voldemort will return again and again. We must finish him this time...for good." 

Severus and Albus sat in the Headmaster's office in silence for a long while. A knock at the door broke the quiet. "Enter," Dumbledore sat up.

Mad Eye Moody and Ministry official Bartemius Crouch Sr entered the room. The Senior Crouch approached the Headmaster, "Albus, is Potter skilled enough to compete...to survive the trials of this tournament?" 

Mad Eye spoke up, "I can help train him, Albus."

Severus sneered at Moody. Severus never liked Alastor Moody. As an auror he was ruthless. He was as bad as any Death-Eater. In his day, he would beat confessions out of people, whether they were guilty or innocent. He had beaten Severus after Voldemort's first defeat until Dumbledore stepped in to stop him. 

The Headmaster stood and walked around his desk, "Thank you, Alastor. Go and prepare, please."

With that Moody left the office.

The Headmaster turned to the Senior Crouch, "Bartemius, Severus delivered some news to me. It seems your son is alive despite supposedly being found dead in Azkaban a few years ago. Can you explain this?" 

The senior Crouch tugged at his collar nervously, "Ok, yes. I made a promise to his dying mother to get him out of Azkaban and keep him safe."

Severus spoke up, "So it was your wife's body they found in Azkaban, disguised as Junior?" 

Senior nodded, "Yes. I brewed Polyjuice potion and...I promised her. Barty's been hiding at home ever since."

Albus admonished the official, "Well, he isn't hiding any longer. He helped Antonin Dolohov escape and, along with Fenrir Greyback, they badly beat Severus in Knockturn Alley the other night. Do you know where he is now, Bartemius?" 

The Minister shook his head, "I took him to the Quidditch World Cup and he disappeared...just before the attack. I'm sorry you were injured, Professor." Severus did not ease his stony glare.

\---

Albus and Severus were alone again. "Are you reporting any of this to the Ministry?" Severus asked flatly.

The Headmaster let out a long sigh, "Bartemius did say he would inform his superiors and accept the consequences. He will remain at the castle for the tournament in case Barty makes an appearance." 

Dumbledore opened a drawer in his desk. Producing a crystal decanter and two glasses, he tempted the younger wizard, "I think we need this, don't you, Severus."

Severus exhaled, "Thought you'd never ask, Albus."


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore paced in his office. Severus sat leant back in a chair watching the old wizard blankly. "We should have called off these games, Albus, as I suggested. Now Crouch Senior has been murdered, right under our noses."

Albus spoke, still pacing, "It is unfortunate about Bartemius but we must focus on the bigger picture, Severus."

Severus nodded, "Ah, yes. The bigger picture, the greater good. No matter who else may die."

The Headmaster wheeled around and spoke sharply, "Severus, you know as well as I do how many more lives will be lost in the times to come if we do not destroy Voldemort once and for all."

Severus slowly rose from the chair, his black eyes shown intensely, "I am well aware the importance of action and consequence, Albus. I am the one that has faced, and will face again apparently, the sadistic cruel evil that is the Dark Lord."

Severus tried to quiet the anger rising inside him, "That does not entitle me to discard a life so off-handedly. My hand has never killed an innocent. But I have killed Death Eaters, in self-defense. Even then I do not send them to Hell lightly."

The older wizard swallowed hard, "We are fighting a war, Severus. People die in war."

\----

Severus spent the rest of the afternoon inspecting the maze and the surrounding grounds. The sun was setting in the West as Severus finished his reconnaissance. Rounding the corner of the far hedge he ran into Alastor Moody.

Severus sneered, "What are you doing here, Mad Eye?"

Moody sneered back as his mad eye whirled in it's artificial socket, "Albus asked me to place the Winner's cup in the maze, if it's any o' yer business, Snape."

Severus bristled, "Did he now? If I recall, he asked me to do that after I completed my inspection of the grounds."

Moody didn't flinch, "Well, maybe he thought I was the more trustworthy. Once a Death-Eater, always a Death-Eater. Right, Snape?"

Severus' black eyes burned with contempt.

Dumbledore approached breaking the stand-off, "Severus, did you complete the inspection of the grounds and maze?"

Moody broke his gaze from Severus and turned as the Headmaster came nearer. Moody snaked out his tongue involuntarily. Severus immediately noticed the slip but said nothing. Instead he hurried Moody along,

"Shouldn't you put that cup in the maze, Moody, before Albus loses that trust he has in you."

Dumbledore tilted his head inquiringly, "What's that?"

Moody stammered, "I-I thought I'd put the cup in the maze for you, Albus. It was getting late. Save you a trip, ya' know."

Severus squinted and gave the Headmaster a discreet shake of his head.

Albus assented, "Ok, yes, of course, Alastor, thank you. Off with you then."

Moody headed into the maze.

"What's going on, Severus?" Albus asked after Mad Eye had disappeared into the hedges. Severus took Dumbledore's arm and they both moved away from the maze entrance. "I don't think that's Moody. I saw him do that thing with his tongue that Barty Junior does. Moody is, in actuality, Barty Junior."

The Headmaster nodded, "Of course. It all makes sense now. The cup is likely a port key to Voldemort."

Severus stiffened, "Albus, are we still allowing this to play out? Potter could possibly be killed tonight...by the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore shot his eyes to the maze, "We must, Severus, we must." Severus exhaled, accepting the inevitable.

\----

Spectators sat in the stands waiting for the victor to come through the maze holding the Winner's Cup. About twenty five minutes into the contest Severus grabbed his left forearm. It burned fiercely. He tried to hide his discomfort. He saw Karkorov leap out of his seat and leave. Albus noticed Severus grimace. "Hold on, my boy," Dumbledore whispered.

Almost an hour later Harry emerged from the maze holding Cedric Diggory's body. Severus and the Headmaster rushed to the two boys lying on the ground. Only one was alive.

"He's back, Sir, he's back," Harry cried to Dumbledore.

The Headmaster moved Harry aside and knelt by Cedric. Amos Diggory was wailing over the boy, "My son! My son!"

Severus saw Moody gather up Harry and hurry him away toward the castle. Severus tapped Dumbledore's shoulder. The two men, along with Minerva McGonagall, ran after Moody.

The trio headed into one of the back entrances to Hogwarts. They came to a locked door that led into a storage area. Severus thrust out his wand and blasted open the door as Albus shot a ‘ _Stupefy_ ’ at Moody. Minerva grabbed hold of Harry protectively as Moody began to revert back into Barty Crouch Junior.

They found the real Mad Eye Moody at the bottom of a deep enchanted trunk looking so bewildered Severus had to smirk, just a little.

\----

"I never did trust Fudge," Severus said peering through his glass of firewhiskey.

Dumbledore took a long sip from his own glass, "Yes, it was odd that he made the decision to have the Dementor's kiss given to Barty before the trial."

Severus shook his head, "He's on the take, Albus. Always has been, I'd wager."

The Headmaster sighed heavily, "I'm not sure whom to trust from the Ministry anymore, Severus, to be perfectly honest."

Severus finished his whiskey in one gulp, “Do what I do, Albus. Don't trust anybody."

Dumbledore looked Severus straight in the eyes. "Are you ready for this, Severus?"

Albus sounded like a commander preparing for battle. Well, they were.

Severus nodded.

The two men raised their glasses and tossed back another generous pour of firewhiskey.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning:** Torture scene. Skip to next chapter if you do not want to read it. It was difficult to write.

\-------------

Severus stood in front of the Dark Lord. "I missed you at my return celebration a few hours ago, Severus. I called for you." Voldemort's voice was more chilling than Severus had remembered. The once handsome, dark haired wizard was now pale and ghostly. His eyes now a blood red. His pale translucent skin seemed tightly pulled over veins and muscle. His face was perverted into a snake-like appearance. Severus was horrified but kept his features unreadable. He had to pull himself together. He had to quell the disgust.

Severus humbled himself, "I greatly regret that I was unable to be present. I beg your mercy, My Lord. But at that time Harry Potter had just come out of the Triwizard maze with the other boy Diggory. Dumbledore had me assist him with the situation. Leaving may have brought suspicion on my motives and my position as your spy may have been compromised...My Lord." Severus bowed his head.

Voldermort laughed, "You're good, Severus. Right you were to stay and appease that old fool. Now I have eyes at the Ministry and at Hogwarts. Good."

"'e's a TRAITOR! Le' me torture 'im into confessin', Me Lord!" A familiar voice rose from the gathering of Death-Eaters.

Severus could recognize that cruel sneering tone anywhere. It could only belong to one person, Walden MacNair. "Now, now, Wally, if you want to dominate someone I'm sure Golgomath would be more than willing. I wouldn't want to break up your...happy home," Severus mocked the wizard.

Laughter broke out among the other Death-Eaters. MacNair narrowed his eyes and glared around the room before drawing his wand, "Crucio!"

Severus deflected the curse sending it shattering against a wall just above Lucius Malfoy's head. "I demand sa'isfaction. I want 'im to prove 'e is not a traitor. At least punished fer not answerin' yer call, Me Lord." The murderous MacNair loved killing and torture as much as the Dark Lord did.

Severus felt uneasy. It would not be the first time Voldemort gave into a demand for blood. He relished it. The Dark Lord enjoyed watching someone in pain as much as he enjoyed inflicting it. Voldemort sat back in his chair and smirked, "MacNair has a point, Severus. I can't allow my calls to go unanswered even for a good reason."

"Punish him, My Lord!" Severus heard Greyback growl.

'Shit', Severus thought to himself without showing any emotion on his face. Voldemort sighed, almost bored, "Severus, I'm sure you understand."

Voldemort flicked his wand sending chains out to bind Severus' hands over his head. Another flick chained his ankles to the stone floor where he stood. Voldemort seemed almost uninterested, "MacNair, do.not. kill. him."

One of the Dark Lord's most violent followers strolled over to Severus with a satisfying grin on his twisted face. He ran his wand down the buttons of Severus' coat. MacNair smirked, "I like to see me victims bleed."

A snap of his wand disintegrated Severus's clothes. He was now chained and naked. A cheer went up in the room as the scent of bloodlust filled the air.

MacNair preened, "I do like an audience." Another cheer rose up to fill Severus' ears. They were like sharks in a feeding frenzy now. Voldemort sat up in his chair, his interest obviously peaked as well.

MacNair pulled a dagger from its sheath. He placed the point of the blade just below Severus' navel. The sadistic man applied some pressure to the handle allowing the knife to cut into Severus skin. Severus grimaced. The sneering Death Eater strutted around Severus digging the dagger into his flesh as he circled his body before stopping in front of him once again. Blood streamed from the open wound like a liquid red belt about his waist. Severus swallowed hard, gritting his teeth as his body began to glisten with sweat. MacNair pressed the knife blade into the flesh covering Severus' breastbone dragging the dagger down the center of Severus' chest stopping at his navel, opening another wound.

His voice was sharp and venomous, "Severus, while I would enjoy filetin' ya' meself, I think ya' deserve more than that. Rudy! Your whip!" Rudolphus LeStrange and his brother Rabastan stepped from the crowd slapping their cat-o-nine-tails whips into the palms of their hands.

"BEAT DE FUCK OU' OF 'IM!" MacNair commanded, fists clinched.

Rudolphus raised his whip and brought the lash down across Severus' back as Rabastan did the same from the other side. The whips cracked as they struck, tearing skin from muscle and bone. Blood oozed as the gathering of Death-Eaters cheered wildly. Voldemort laughed excitedly at his first sight of torture in awhile.

MacNair, not to be outdone by the flogging, hollered, "CRUCIO!" Severus gasped trying to suck in air as the curse pushed it back out of him.

Greyback leapt from the crowd. He wanted in on the action, "Let me at him!"

Voldemort allowed it but warned, "I don't want him dead or a werewolf. Understood?"

Greyback nodded as he licked some splattered blood off Severus' collarbone. Raising his great hand he swiped his long sharp nails hard across Severus' chest. The flogging continued as did the Cruciatus curses. Severus felt himself lose consciousness.

Severus faintly heard someone yell, "RENNERVATE! We want you awake for this, Severus."

Severus' eyes popped open as he felt another lash tear at his back. Sweat and blood coated his body. Dolohov was in front of him now holding Severus' head up by his hair. "Waky, waky, Severus," Dolohov brought his knee up slamming it into Severus' exposed genitals. Then again.

"Least you think I have only one trick in my repertoire, Severus," the vicious Death-Eater stepped back, pointed his wand at his victim and shouted, "Baubillious!"

Lightning sparked hitting Severus in his bruised cock and balls. Severus' tight grip sent the chains that held him rattling as finally he cried out in pain, "AAAAAGHHH!"

He lost consciousness again. Again he faintly heard, "Rennervate!"

Then "Crucio!"

Then "Baubillious!" as lash after lash drained the very life from his body.

Severus' eyes rolled back and his head slumped forward. He didn't hear anything else. There was no more shouting. Nothing.

\------------------------

 **Author's Note:** Golgomath was a giant with the giant colony in Northern Europe and an ally to Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Golgomath and the Death Eaters' envoy, Walden Macnair, got along very well, as they both loved to kill.


	9. Chapter 9

Someone was talking, somewhere in the darkness far away. Severus couldn't make out what they were saying. He didn't care anyway. His mind began to stir. At first he thought he might be dead. His eyes wouldn't open nor could he speak. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't feel his body. Maybe he was dead.

He tried again to open his eyes. He managed a blink...maybe. Then he felt something. A cloth...maybe...across his forehead. He thought he heard something. Again, it sounded far away. His name? Someone was calling his name. He commanded his mouth to open. He thought he managed to part his lips but he wasn't sure. His body began to shake uncontrollably. Then pain shot through his bones. His cruciatus tremors paying a visit? That's just fucking great! He sucked in some air. He felt someone gently pull at his lower lip. He willed his head to move away, but nothing. He felt liquid drop onto his lip. His body eased. His mind began to slow. Sleep.

Severus slowly blinked until his eyes were, at least, half opened. "Severus?" He could hear Dumbledore's voice. Severus turned his head slightly toward the voice. Someone was there. He couldn't make out who it was but he heard Dumbledore's voice again,

"Severus? Can you hear me?" 

Severus pushed out a breath, "Ugh."

He felt that cloth brush across his forehead again. He rolled his head slightly in that direction. 

Another blurred shape. He felt a tear form in his eye involuntarily. It rolled down his cheek. The shape wiped it away. Liquid was again dropped into his mouth as a gentle feminine voice instructed,

"Just rest. You need to rest." 

——

Severus opened his eyes. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head. It was Dumbledore.

"Albus?" 

"Welcome back, Severus," the Headmaster smiled kindly.

"It's time for your pain potion, Severus," that gentle voice came from the other side of his bed. Madam Pomfrey administered a few drops of liquid into Severus' mouth. 

"Thank you, Poppy," Severus sighed. His head clearing. The mediwitch gave a concerned smile, nodded and left the two men to talk.

Severus glanced down at his body. His chest was bare except for a large bandage across his left shoulder to his breastbone. His abdomen was draped with another large bandage. Bedding covered his lower torso and legs.

"How did I get here, Albus," Severus couldn't muster enough strength to talk above a whisper.

"The Centaurs found you lying on a hillside just beyond the forest a few days ago. Firenze carried you here on his back, under the cover of darkness. You had no clothes. You were in a bad way, my boy. We thought we had lost you a couple of times. Poppy used every bit of skill she possesses, and then some, to pull you through." 

Severus raised his left forearm. How many times had he hoped it was all a bad dream. The Dark Mark was still there. Severus let his arm fall onto the mattress.

Dumbledore spoke, "The Mark pulsed a couple times. It seemed to trigger your post-cruciatus tremors. It's been silent the last few days." 

Albus continued, "Only Poppy and I know you are here. I created this private room in the hospital wing. It is undetectable to the rest of the ward and to anyone I do not personally authorize. Voldemort may think you are dead and so be it until you heal."

The old man asked gently, "What in the name of Merlin happened, Severus?"

Severus honestly didn't want to relive his experience. He simply said, "Walden MacNair. Being the sadist he is, he suggested to the Dark Lord that I should be punished for disregarding his call upon his return, even if only by a few hours."

Severus paused to sigh heavily then added, "He felt he needed to make an example of me to all his followers there." 

Severus remembered the torture and grimaced. He raised the blanket covering his lower body. He saw bandages across his genitals. He winced and rolled his head to the side, away from Albus, closing his eyes. Dumbledore touched his shoulder, "You will heal...in time."

Severus spoke without turning to face the old wizard, "Not sure how much time I have left, Albus. I doubt seriously that I will survive this war." 

The Headmaster considered his young battle-hardened lieutenant carefully, "We are soldiers, Severus, no matter how unwillingly. We have our duty. Sometimes our duty is to die."


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you sure you are fit enough Severus?" Dumbledore worried.

"How fit do I have to be...to die," Severus' sarcasm was well intact.

Dumbledore smirked, "Yes, you are your old self again."

Sitting by the fire in Severus' chambers the Headmaster continued, "Will you go to Spinner's End for the Summer?"

Severus poured firewhiskey into two glasses. Handing a glass to the old wizard he said, "Yes."

The old one was pensive, "And Voldemort?"

Severus was somber, "The Dark Lord demanded that I not be killed during my...punishment, so perhaps my role is secure once he realizes I am not dead."

Dumbledore took a sip of whiskey, "That would be very valuable indeed. We need that close-eye on his activities...You are a very brave man, Severus."

Severus tossed back the last dram in his glass and poured another, smirking, "Or a very stupid one."

\----

Spinner's End wasn't much but it was his. _'Books, a warm fire, a comfortable chair and whiskey. What more could a man ask ',_ Severus thought. It had only been a couple days since he had left the hospital wing. He had been seen by staff, a few students and some Hogsmeade residents so he was sure word would get back to Voldemort. At that very moment, Severus grabbed his left forearm, "That didn't take long."

He allowed himself a shot of firewhiskey before touching his Dark Mark and disapparating. Severus apparated in front of Malfoy Manor. His first encounter with The Dark Lord after his return, just days ago, had been at the old Riddle estate. _'The Dark Lord must have taken over here'_ , Severus reckoned.

He took out his wand and with a purposeful stab he blew apart the gates. Severus was determined to cause damage to as much of Malfoy's property as he could. He had to vent his rage before he reached his destination. It wouldn't do to lose control of his emotions in front of the Dark Lord. A sweep of his wand wilted the manicured hedges. A single thought caused the long paved walkway to undulate like a rolling sea cracking and crumbling Into rubble . Severus thrust his wand at the two marble statues flanking the steps and they exploded into pieces. Tucking away his wand he knocked at the door. A low ranking Death-Eater answered and Severus pushed past him remarking,

"Lucius is letting the place go to ruin."

The Death-Eater looked befuddled at the destruction outside as he slowly closed the door.

\---

"Severus! I'm so glad to see you alive," Voldemort seemed genuinely pleased.

"Thank you, My Lord."

Dolohov, MacNair and the LeStrange brothers leant against a far wall, all looking bruised and humiliated. Dolohov spoke arrogantly, if not a little gravelly, "Snape, we thought you were dead."

Severus sneered at the men, "I'm pleased to disappoint you. If it helps, I was told I was near death but I assure you I am quite fit now."

Voldemort interrupted, "Severus, I did command that you not be killed. I have seriously punished these men for going too far."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry I missed it, My Lord."

Voldemort laughed. Dolohov quieted with one last snarl at Severus. The Dark Lord spoke, "So, your position at Hogwarts is secure?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, My Lord. I informed the Headmaster that Dolohov had escaped Azkaban, which the Ministry would have done anyway...eventually. I told the old wizard that my condition was down to his and MacNair's over-zealous desire for attention. The trust hasn't waned, My Lord."

Voldemort chuckled and stroked Nagini, "Excellent."

Severus wanted desperately to leave, "If there is nothing more, My Lord, may I take my leave? I have some potions on the burner."

Voldemort waved his hand, "Yes, yes, of course." Severus bowed and left the room.

\---

At the edge of Malfoy Manor Severus picked up his pace. He hurried through the shattered gates into the surrounding wood. He began to run, dodging trees by the light of the moon. He ran until he couldn't run anymore. Out of breath Severus braced his hand against a tree, heaved forward and vomited. He was sweating and dizzy. He fell back against the tree and slid down to sit on the damp forest ground. Severus realized the torture must have affected him more than he had admitted. He had 13 years in relative peace. It was all coming back now. Severus rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes, gathering himself and settling his mind.

After several minutes, Severus regained control of his emotions and stood. He grabbed hold of the edge of his cloak, sweeping it out and back across he twisted himself up into the air and in a puff of smoke he was gone.

Severus flew through the Astronomy tower window at Hogwarts castle. He climbed down the staircase and headed for the Headmaster's office. He found Albus at the pensieve storing away some memories.

"Ah, Severus. You look a bit peaked. Were you summoned?"

Severus took his usual place in the chair in front of the great desk. Dumbledore sat in his throne behind it. Albus presented the decanter, "Yes?"

Severus nodded, "Definitely."

Albus admired the rich amber liquid in his glass. "So, you are back in the fold?"

Severus was somewhat mystified by the cunning old wizard's nonchalance at asking that question, "Yes, Albus. Do not fear. Your spy is in position."

They understood each other perfectly.

The two men raised their glasses to each other, nodded and tossed back their whiskies.


	11. Chapter 11

The Headmaster paced the floor in his office ranting, "Now Harry isn't safe in the Muggle world either. He and the Dursley boy were attacked by dementors. Harry defended them both. Idiots at the Ministry forced me to expel him for using underage magic. The trial is tomorrow."

Severus sat stoically in a chair, "The self-defense clause certainly applies in this case, doesn't it?" Dumbledore gave Fawkes a treat before sitting in his chair behind his desk, "Yes, it will of course. But what were dementors doing there in the first place."

Severus sighed, "Nothing on that from the Dark Lord so far. I'll try to find out more."

Albus frowned, "Severus, when is your next visit to Knockturn Alley?"

Severus answered, "It's Friday night so I was heading over after dinner. I'll ask some questions."

The old wizard was concerned, "Be careful...but we need to know what is going on." Severus nodded and left the office.

\---

Severus walked through the floo at the Leaky Cauldron. Smitty acknowledged him with a quick nod. Severus went to the end of the bar, "A pint of heavy. Busy tonight."

Smitty drew a pint from the tap and set it in front of Severus, "Yeah. Even busier in Knockturn apparently."

Severus took a long gulp of his drink, shoved some extra coins on the bar, "Thanks, mate," and went out the back toward Knockturn Alley.

The dark streets were teeming with rogues, thieves, drunks and whores. Severus rounded a corner in time to grab the wrist of a scoundrel in the process of slapping a prostitute.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Severus growled.

The man jerked his hand away, "She ain't no lady and 'dis ain't none o' yer business so bugger off."

Severus sneered, "I'm making it my business."

The man drew a knife while Severus drew his wand, "Expelliamus."

The knife flew from the man's hand and he ran down the darkened alley. The woman ran the other way. Severus shook his head and replaced his wand.

"Well, well, Severus, I wouldn't have taken you for a gentleman."

Lucius Malfoy's slime-oozing voice always made the hairs on the back of Severus' neck stand up . It is said, we all crawled out of the Primordial Ooze. Lucius still had ooze all over him. He was nothing but a well-dressed slimeball born into privilege. He had befriended Severus in school only to bring him into Voldemort's lair. Severus was just another recruitment notch in his belt. He hated the bastard.

Severus smirked, "What are you doing in Knockturn Alley on a Friday night, Lucius. Certainly not for the...company, is it ?"

Lucius stiffened, "I don't need to keep company with these sort of...people, Severus. If you must know I have business at Borgin and Burkes."

Lucius continued with a sneer, "And you, Severus? I would have thought you a bit more discerning in your choice of...liaisons."

Severus shrugged, "One finds comfort where one can these days, Lucius."

Lucius eyed his old school mate, "So, you are sufficiently...healed, then?"

Severus answered pointedly, "Sufficiently."

Then Severus added, "Pawning your family jewels at Borgin and Burkes, Lucius? The price of...Fudge gone up, has it?"

Lucius scoffed, "Fudge is cheap compared to other...commodities. But then gaining a monopoly is never without cost."

Lucius turned on his heel and walked in the direction of Borgin & Burkes. 'Prat,' Severus thought as he walked away.

\---

Severus stepped through the floo into the Headmaster's office.

"Severus. Any news?"

Dumbledore poured out two glasses and handed one to his intrepid spy. Severus took the glass and gulped down the whiskey. He sat down holding out the empty glass,

"Lucius Malfoy definitely has Fudge in his pocket...or rather on his payroll. I'm guessing Fudge was responsible for those dementors attacking Potter. The Minister would be the only one to issue that kind of order and keep it secret. "

Dumbledore filled Severus' glass again then set the decanter on his desk before picking up his own glass. Severus continued his report.

"Lucius made reference to a monopoly when he bragged about Fudge. Sounds like he is buying as many Ministry officials as he can. Likely threatening those he can not."

Albus was concerned, "That's probably the case. When I was at the Ministry for Harry's trial I got the distinct impression of increased hostility. There was total denial of Voldemort's return even faced with the facts."

Severus shook his head and took another gulp of whiskey from his glass.


	12. Chapter 12

Dumbledore scrunched the Daily Prophet into a ball and threw it across the room.

"Fools!" 

Severus entered through the floo, "Wanted to see me, Albus?"

The Headmaster was pacing now so Severus just stood waiting. "Yes, Severus. Have you read the morning Daily Prophet?" The older wizard asked through gritted teeth pointing at the crumbled heap on the floor. 

Severus gave a side glance at the angry Headmaster before walking over to retrieve the discarded newspaper. "Well, I can't say I have. I don't like to upset my stomach before breakfast."

Looking at the crumpled wad of paper Severus asked, "What did it say?" 

Dumbledore exhaled, "It's claiming Harry and I are trying to sow fear in the public mind. And that the Ministry categorically denies the return of Voldemort!"

Severus tossed the paper into the air and, with a wave of his fingers, the rag went up in flames. 

Dumbledore was preoccupied.

"By the way, Severus, who is guarding the prophecy sphere tonight?" 

Severus thought for a second then replied, "I believe it is Arthur Weasley's duty tonight. Why?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "I don't know. Just a feeling." 

Severus felt the need to offer his services, "Do you want me to go instead?"

The old man was distracted, "No, that's ok. I had only forgotten." 

Severus eyed the great wizard with some worry. Now was not the time to lose focus.

\---

Breakfast in the Great Hall was mostly silent save for murmurs among the students. Looks of curiosity, bewilderment and doubt were directed at Dumbledore then at Harry Potter. Severus didn't have much of an appetite so he finished his toast and juice and left the Great Hall. Severus found the atmosphere at breakfast stifling. He knew what Albus and Harry were going through as he experienced this kind of adverse reaction almost daily. It was too early for a firewhiskey so he settled for a calming potion. Severus was still feeling the effects of the torture. The dizziness, shortness of breath and the urge to vomit had eased but it didn't take much to trigger them into reality again. Severus sat at his desk and waited for his first class hoping he could hold it together long enough to get through the day. How absurd and insignificant teaching a class seemed in the midst of a war against unspeakable evil. A war he knew they had to win...even if he didn't survive to see Light triumph over Darkness...he hoped that would be the outcome.

The day was uneventful. Severus finished grading papers and bottling a supply of potions for Madam Pomfrey. Severus went to his chambers. It was late, nearly midnight. He unbuttoned his collar as he poured himself a firewhiskey. A house elf appeared with a soft 'pop', 

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to see Sir urgently."

Severus rolled his eyes, "What now?" Severus heave a great sigh. Fastening his collar he headed to Dumbledore's office. 'This better be important', he thought. 

"Sherbert Lemon...stupid password."

Severus entered the room and his attention immediately went to the other occupants, Minerva, Harry and the Weasley children, and Albus. Severus was apprehensive, "You sent for me, Headmaster?"

Severus plopped down in his chair near the fireplace in his chambers. "Dammit!"

Severus didn't even bother with a glass. He grabbed up the bottle of firewhiskey and poured it straight down his gullet. 'Occlumency lessons! To Potter! '

It was not that Severus doubted he could teach Occlumency. It was that he didn't think Potter had the brains or the inclination to learn Occlumency. At least not from Severus. It would be a waste of time.

\---

"So the lessons are not going well, Severus?" the Headmaster queried. 

Severus smirked, "Potter isn't the brightest candle in the chandelier, Albus."

Severus sat brushing some lint off his trousers, "He's inattentive, defensive and doesn't bother practicing the skill away from tutelage." 

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Severus. "I suppose the animosity between you is too great. I was hoping that it could be overcome in such a serious situation...but I guess not."

Severus changed the subject, "How is Arthur doing? Is he still in St. Mungo's?" 

The Headmaster nodded, "Yes. He is recovering and should be returning home in a few days." 

Sticking to changing subjects Dumbledore updated Severus, "The Ministry, in their infinite wisdom, is sending Delores Umbridge to take over Defense against the Dark Arts class."

Severus pursed his lips tightly as anger grew in his chest. "THAT DEPLORABLE COW?!" he exhaled with a blast of venomous rancor.


	13. Chapter 13

The noxiously prim Delores Umbridge was making her presence felt. At least Severus wasn't the most hated teacher at Hogwarts...for now. The woman infuriated Severus as she puritanically evaluated not only every student but each teacher a well. She presumed authority over everyone and everything. The vile creature even went as far as to try to expel Sybil Trelawney from the castle. An act that incited the students and staff as well as the Headmaster.

"That woman is insufferable. If I hadn't intervened she would have driven Sybil away with not so much as a how do you do!" Dumbledore paced as he vented. 

Severus was just as troubled by the occurrence, "Professor Trelawney's teacup may be a bit...wobbly, but she didn't deserve such abrupt treatment."

Severus continued, "This Umbridge person is wreaking havoc throughout the castle. She.is.a.menace, Albus." 

Dumbledore exhaled, exhausted, "I know, Severus, I know."

\---

Dumbledore apparated into Severus' chambers unannounced, "Severus, I'm sorry to disturb you like this but Fudge is in my office and has replaced me with Umbridge."

Severus leapt from his chair, "THAT USELESS HORKLUMP-" 

Albus put his hands on Severus' chest to calm the younger wizard, "It's ok, I will deal with Fudge. Right now, I need a place for the night."

Severus took a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire, "Spinner's End." 

The men stepped through the floo safely into Snape's empty humble home. "Stay here, Albus. It isn't much but you should be safe. Use it as your base if you wish. The floo is only connected to 12 Grimmauld and to my chambers at Hogwarts."

Albus plopped down in a nearby chair, "Thank you, my boy. Minerva is furious, of course. Severus, look after her. I fear her temper will bring about her ruin if she is not careful." 

Severus started a fire and nodded, "Certainly, Albus." then asked, "What will you do?"

The wise old wizard's eyes twinkled as he spotted a decanter of whiskey on the side table, "I think I'll have a drink for starters." 

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, "I mean until you can return."

Albus smiled, "Seek out Voldemort's horcruxes, for a start." 

Dumbledore took a sip of whiskey, "Ahhh, nice." Holding the glass up to view the rich amber liquid against the firelight he added, "Severus, there is a lot going on right now and I need you to be my eyes and ears. Be especially watchful over Harry."

Severus took a handful of floo powder, "Of course, Albus." 

\---

Voldemort was delighted that Dumbledore had been run out of Hogwarts. He boasted, "The Umbridges are great financial supporters of our cause, Severus. She will be an asset when the time comes." 

Severus wondered how deep the corruption in the Ministry goes but kept control of himself, "Yes, My Lord."

The Dark Lord hissed, "Severus, do you know the whereabouts of the old fool? If he is alone he is vulnerable." 

Severus' stomach turned, "No, My Lord. He disappeared in front of Fudge and Umbridge and hasn't been seen or heard from since."

Voldemort stared intently at Severus. Cold red eyes burning into impassive black eyes. Severus always cleared his mind before entering into The Dark Lord's presence. The spy pushed forward some memories of his foul day in classes and a rant at some students in detention. Voldemort broke contact laughing, "Severus, return to that wretched school and do let me know if you get any information on Dumbledore's location." 

Severus bowed, "Yes, My Lord."

\---

Severus sat at his desk going over O.W.L exams. A commotion outside gave Severus a start, "What the bloody Hell is going on now!"

He ran up the Dungeon steps and out a side entrance that opened onto the grounds behind the castle. Sparks were flying near Hagrid's hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

"This better not be students dueling on the premises or I will have their hides," Severus was fuming out loud.

He saw Minerva McGonagall rush towards the fray far ahead of him. Suddenly, sparks from several directions hit Minerva square in the chest throwing the older witch to the ground. Severus stopped, momentarily shocked. She lay motionless. At the same time he saw Hagrid flee into the forest while Umbridge ordered five men away as she stormed back to the castle not bothering to assist the fallen Minerva. Severus ran to his colleague's side to check her pulse. It was faint and she was unresponsive. Severus gathered the unconscious woman into his arms and took her to the hospital wing. 

Severus was visibly upset. A condition Dumbledore had only seen in his young Potions Master once or twice in all their years together.

"That bitch Umbridge just walked right over Minerva like she was nothing lying there on the ground! I would have strangled that putrid pink toad had I gotten my hands on her! But I had to get Minerva to the hospital wing. Poppy said she needed to go to St. Mungo's. I took her there through the floo. The healers say it's serious. They're doing their best." 

Albus handed him a firewhiskey, "I have contacts at St. Mungo's. I will use a glamour and visit tonight."

The old wizard put his hand on Severus' shoulder, "You need to keep your wits about you, Severus. You now have battles on several fronts. You need to stay calm...and focused." 

Severus finished his whiskey then went back through the floo to his chambers. His mind was racing and even firewhiskey wasn't easing the fury. A hot shower helped relax the tension that threatened to snap every muscle in his body. After lying in bed looking at the ceiling for an hour Severus decided to take a sleeping draft . He finally drifted off sometime after midnight.


	14. Chapter 14

The day was not going well. Umbridge had commandeered Filch and half of Slytherin as her enforcers. She even had them seizing Veritaserum from his stores without his consent. The Ministry bureaucrat asked him to make more of the elixir so she could continue to interrogate students. He had managed to bluff her into thinking it took a long time to brew such a powerful potion.

Now Potter had tossed some infernal riddle at him. Severus closed the door but stayed to listen to the goings-on inside the room. Severus drew his wand from his sleeve. He believed Umbridge would use an unforgivable curse if it suited her purpose and he couldn't let that happen even if it meant blowing his cover. The Granger girl showed her metal by tricking Umbridge into releasing them but why she suggested the Forbidden Forest was a mystery. 

Severus thought 'of the three, Granger was certainly the most clever'.

Severus had to let Dumbledore know of Umbridge's interrogations and Potter's cryptic message. 

He stepped through the floo at Spinner's End,

"Albus?" 

The old wizard walked out of the kitchen munching on a bacon butty, "Severus, how are you this fine day?"

Severus had no time for niceties as he related the current events. Dumbledore listened intently then, "The Forbidden Forest, you say? By Godric, the centaurs will not like that. Not one bit." 

Severus took a quick swig of firewhiskey while Albus strategized. "Severus, go to Grimmauld Place and inform them of Harry's message. I have something to do first. Tell them to wait for me. I will be along directly."

Sirius Black was never one to take orders well. He was an arrogant prat born to privilege. 

Severus never liked Sirius and Sirius never liked Severus. "Snivellus, I am not waiting on anyone! If Harry thinks I'm in trouble he'll go to the Ministry. I'm going NOW."

Turning to Remus and the other members present Sirius shouted, "Let's go!" 

Severus paced in front of the fireplace, "Damn that Black! Come on Albus! Where the devil are you!?"

Dumbledore appeared through the floo as if on queue, "I'm here, Severus. Where are the others?" 

Severus threw up his arms, "Well, they've gone to Ministry of course. Did you honestly think Black was going to wait here like a good little boy?"

The old man shook his head and took a handful of floo powder, "Severus, you stay here. We can not risk your cover." 

Throwing down the powder the great wizard vanished into the fireplace.

Severus sat in the lounge of 12 Grimmauld Place nursing a glass of firewhiskey. An hour passed. He was good at following orders and he had cultivated patience in his service as a double agent. Two hours passed. The tedious quiet was abruptly shattered by the front doors flying open. Remus and Kingsley had hold of Harry Potter with Dumbledore and others quickly following close behind. Harry was crying, 

"She killed him, she killed him."

Severus looked at Albus with worried brow. The old wizard placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and leant in close, "Let's go to the kitchen." 

Severus exhaled a long sigh as he listened to what had happened at the Ministry. "Bellatrix killed Sirius knocking him through the Veil. It's a shame. Not even a body to bury now. At least Fudge can no longer deny the return of Voldemort. He and a dozen aurors saw him as he retreated."

\---

Two days later in The Headmaster's office, Severus sat while Dumbledore paced. The two men seemed to fall easily back into their familiar routine. The welcomed silence was broken as the Headmaster spoke, "I had to talk Firenze into releasing Delores Umbridge. She's back at the Ministry."

Severus sighed with a hint of sarcasm, "Too bad...Did you know your office refused to admit her? It would have been funny if it hadn't been such an aggravating situation to begin with." 

Albus gave Fawkes a treat, "Yes, I thought it might not recognize her as the true Head of Hogwarts."

Severus nodded then asked sincerely, "How is Minerva?" 

The Headmaster sat at his desk and retrieved the decanter of firewhiskey from a drawer, "She is recovering. The healers say she will be able to return in another week or so."

Severus accepted the generous pour and the two men raised their glasses in a nod to one another.


	15. Chapter 15

Severus greeted the end of the school year as welcomed relief. It had been a rough year, physically and mentally taxing. He was even anxious to get back to Spinner's End, hoping for a needed respite from the war and Hogwarts. The Dark Lord didn't bother with Severus too much during the Summer as he believed Hogwarts and Dumbledore were mainly inactive. A nagging voice in the back of his head kept telling him this Summer would be different somehow. It had been a bit disconcerting to find that the Dark Lord had assigned Wormtail to assist Severus for the Summer. He hoped he still had the trust of the Dark Lord but sending Pettigrew to essentially spy on him was not promising. Severus had to put up with it but he didn't have to like it.

Narcissa Malfoy and her sister Bellatrix LeStrange left Spinner's End, their mission accomplished. 'An unbreakable vow', Severus thought to himself, 'What the Fuck was I thinking...But, Narcissa begging, pleading, crying...Damn it! I was weak'. 

Severus shook his head, grabbed up the decanter and poured out another firewhiskey. 'And Bella's goading. She is distrustful of me still. Damn her...Damn her to Hell!' Severus' mind fumed as he drank back the golden elixir and filled his glass with more.

Taking a great gulp of whiskey Severus thought, 'Well, if I can save one soul, Draco's soul, then maybe I have done something right.' 

Wormtail opened the door, "Do you need anything?"

Severus sneered at the traitorous slimy git, "No! Get...Out! And don't bother me again unless I call for you!" 

With a wave of his hand Severus sent the door slamming into Pettigrew's face. He heard a thud in the stairwell, 'Good...maybe the little weasel is unconscious.' He knew Wormtail had been placed at Spinner's End by Voldemort because of suspicions Bellatrix had planted in the Dark Lord's mind. He could have almost tolerated Sirius Black more than that obnoxious little rat, if he were still alive. Severus shook his head and downed another whiskey.

\---

Severus knocked on the large wooden door. It opened and he walked in to see the Headmaster feeding treats to Fawkes. "Severus, just the man I wanted to see. You must have read my mind." the wise old wizard laughed.

"I have something to tell you, Albus. It concerns Draco," Severus explained his presence.

"And I have something to tell you, Severus. I think you will be pleased," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. He motioned for Severus to sit. The younger wizard sunk down into his usual chair and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong, Severus?" Dumbledore's smile was replaced by a look of concern.

Severus took in a breath, "Last night Narcissa, and that damned Bellatrtix, came to Spinner's End. The Dark Lord has assigned Draco a task." Severus was looking at the floor. After a moment he continued, "His task is...is to kill you, Albus."

Dumbledore sat down in his red velvet throne of a chair behind his enormous desk. He contemplated this newest revelation for a few minutes as the two men sat in silence. Severus couldn't tell if the old man was in shock or simply horrified that Voldemort's sadistic evil seemed to know no bounds. Letting out a long breath Albus said, "Is that all you have to tell me, Severus?"

Severus' jaw dropped, "Is that all?! Isn't that enough? I knew the Dark Lord was planning something...but not this. Draco is only a boy. He was forced to take the Dark Mark, apparently by Lucius. The fucking bastard was trying to seek favor by offering up his own son!"

Severus looked physically ill. Dumbledore thought his spy might vomit right then and there. 

Severus closed his eyes and swallowed hard hoping to regain his composure before continuing.

"Narcissa pleaded with me to protect the boy. I've never seen her like that...begging, pleading, sobbing. She was inconsolable." Severus shook his head and took a breath, "I told her I would do what I could to protect Draco. Then she asked me to...take the oath."

It was Dumbledore's turn to drop open his jaw, "Severus, you didn't make an unbreakable vow, did you?"

Severus looked past the Headmaster into empty space, "Yes, I felt trapped. I had no choice. Narcissa in near hysterics kneeling before me, tugging at my robes and Bella hissing in my ear. How could I ignore the pleas of a mother for her son?" Severus let his head fall into his propped up palm.

The wise old wizard got up and walked around his desk to where his Potions Master sat. Placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "It was understandable, Severus. You do not realize the goodness in your heart. Or rather, perhaps you try not to realize it."

Severus' black eyes looked up into the sparkling blue of his mentor. Albus continued, "Not to worry further. I will just incorporate this into the plan." He slapped Severus on the back and stepped back to lean against his desk.

"Now, my news. I am giving you the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. IF I can convince Horace Slughorn to return."

Severus looked up into Dumbledore's smiling face, "What? Why?" 

The Headmaster explained, "The students missed nearly an entire year of DADA because of Umbridge. The war is heating up. Especially with the news you brought me today. I need the students to be prepared, ready to fight if-- no, when the time comes. And you are the only one I know that can get them ready, Severus."

Severus nodded, still a little taken aback. Dumbledore added, "On that note, I will be taking up some of Harry's instruction on defense myself. He needs more advanced study and though I think you would be the best to teach him in that regard, we must admit the Occlumency lessons did not go as I had hoped." Severus blinked, tightened his lips into a thin line and nodded in agreement.

Dumbledore observed his lieutenant for a few seconds then continued, "Also, I've got a lead on two more of the horcruxes. I will be away for awhile."

Severus asked, "How long is 'awhile'?" 

Albus raised his brow, "I've no idea. The Gaunt ring is easy enough to find but the Slytherin necklace is another story."

The old man went to sit behind his desk once again, "If I find the ring quickly and destroy it I will stop back in here to gather my thoughts before journeying out again." 

He added, "Would you let Harry know I'll be away. I've told him about horcruxes and told him he could accompany me on an adventure to find one. And, in truth I may need help retrieving the necklace."

Severus frowned, seemingly a bit perturbed, "What about me? I could accompany you. I am not without skills, as you know." 

Albus let his head nod as he answered his battle-hardened comrade, "Yes, Severus, I realize you are a more powerful ally. However, You must remain here in case Voldemort summons you."

Severus acknowledged him with a simple nod of his own, and pursed lips.


	16. Chapter 16

It was almost seven o'clock the following morning when Severus returned to Dumbledore's office, before breakfast. He looked like he had been up all night.

"Severus? Are you alright?" Albus sounded concerned. 

Severus sat down hard, nodding, "Yes, just tired. I was summoned in the early hours this morning, about two, I think. I've just returned."

The older wizard sighed, finished buttoning his morning robes and sat at his desk, "Any news?" 

Severus wiped a hand down his long, tired face, "Well, let's see, Karkaroff was caught, tortured and murdered. The Dark Lord has sent out Death-Eater squads to apprehend and eliminate threats, defectors and so-called blood-traitors."

Dumbledore wrinkled his brow and shook his head, "Such evil." 

Severus sighed heavily then continued, "Amelia Bones has been murdered as well."

Albus looked a bit unnerved by this as he knew Amelia to be a good minister and honourable member of the Wizengamot. Severus eyed his commander through half-closed eyes. He broke the silence with more news, "Also, Olivander has been taken. I believe the Dark Lord wants to question him about Potter's wand but that is rumour at Malfoy Manor among the Death-Eaters. The Dark Lord did not give me that information himself. After the summons, I discreetly searched the Manor and though I did not see Olivander myself I do believe he is being held in the dungeon there." 

Albus propped his elbows on his desk, folded his hands and rested his chin on them as if the weight of his own head was too great, "Severus...I...thank you for your diligence. I applaud your courage, my friend."

Severus felt his brow rise and his mouth drop open. The old wizard never ceased to amaze him, "Thank you for that, Albus." 

The Headmaster looked at Severus and smiled weakly, "Go get some rest. I will be leaving this afternoon and I need you well alert at Minerva's side while I am away."

Severus nodded, "Of course." He left the office and headed for his chambers in the dungeons.

\---

The Headmaster had been gone only two days. Severus stepped up his patrols with the increased threat of Draco's mysterious plans. Harry Potter was up to something too although Severus cared less about that aspect of happenings nowadays. Severus had a well-ordered mind but things were getting more and more complicated. Keeping track of the different factions and their doings wasn't easy and things were becoming a bit convoluted. All of this was beginning to give Severus a constant headache.

Severus headed for the Defense classroom, his mind filing and refiling thoughts, plans and lists.

"MURDER, MURDER!" 

A female voice rang out through the corridor. Severus was immediately shaken from his cerebrations and broke into a full sprint to the source of the screams. Bursting through the bathroom door Severus stopped in his tracks. Draco Malfoy was lying on the floor bleeding to death. Harry Potter was standing over him wand in hand. Severus glared at Potter as he drew his own wand. He quickly knelt by Draco's side. As he traced his wand over the bleeding boy's chest Severus chanted his healing spell, "Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur." The blood that had spilled from the stricken boy's body was receding and the slashes were healing.

Severus carried Draco to the hospital wing and explained to Madam Pomfrey what had happened. He left to reprimanded Potter. He looked through the boy's books but didn't find "the book", his book, the book he knew Potter had in his possession. Where else would Potter have gotten a spell Severus himself had created than from Severus' own lost school book.After informing Minerva of what had happened and the detention doled out, Severus went to his chambers hoping to get some rest. No matter how fruitless that hope would turn out to be.

\---

A week had passed since Dumbledore had left. The castle was quiet with most of the students and half the staff away on holiday. Severus stayed in the castle rather than go home to Spinner's End and that damnable Wormtail. As he sat in his chambers after a long day of assisting Minerva in her office with paperwork, he poured himself a glass of Ogden's. The amber elixir traced down his throat and Severus felt it splash into his empty stomach. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and only toast and pumpkin juice at that. He was becoming more and more stressed over the squads of raging Death-Eaters kidnapping and murdering innocent people. He had not been summoned during Albus' absence so when the voice crackled through the fireplace he jumped. 

"Severus, it's Albus. Come to my office. Hurry please."

Severus ran to the Headmaster's office, shouted the password and took the stairs three at a time. He threw open the door with a wave of his hand. There, slumped in his throne of a chair was Albus Dumbledore. Severus ran to his side and shook the old man awake, "Albus, Albus, what's happened?" 

As Dumbledore woke from his stupor Severus had not released his grip on his mentor.

"Albus, what is it?" 

The Headmaster looked up at the younger wizard hovering over him. He noticed Severus' wrinkled brow and what looked like fear in his eyes.

"I found Marvolo Gaunt's ring," the groggy old wizard answered. 

Severus glanced at the shattered ring and gleaming sword that lay there in front of Dumbledore. He addressed the old man again still gripping the old one's robes, "You destroyed it. Good. But what's wrong? Was there a backlash? What's wrong with you?"

The Headmaster's hand that was resting on top of the desk slid down into his lap and lifted his other hand to rest in its place. Severus gasped, nearly falling backwards as the old man explained, "I...was a fool, Severus. Sorely tempted..." 

"Tempted by what?" Severus was angry, "You put it on, didn't you?" Severus was growing impatient but the old man didn't answer. Then Severus realized, "The lust for power, for control held in the ring, you couldn't resist it, could you? Damn it, Albus!"

Severus had made a quick dash to his stores in the dungeons and had returned to Dumbledore. He gently picked up the Headmaster's blackened, withered hand and examined it, "Oh, Albus, you knew fully well that ring was cursed. The curse is extraordinarily powerful," Severus summoned a bottle from out of nowhere. He poured a golden liquid over the dying limb, "I can only hope to contain it." 

Putting the bottle into his frock coat pocket, Severus waved his wand clockwise while softly murmuring an incantation in ancient Greek. Then Severus reversed the direction of his wand and whispered another spell in what Albus thought might be Aramaic in origin. The pain in the withering hand ceased and the darkening tissue headed up Dumbledore's arm halted. With one hand Severus pulled two bottles from his pocket and instructed Dumbledore to drink them: a Girding potion and a Stamina potion. Severus spoke matter-of-factly before his voice trailed off, "I have trapped the curse in one hand for the time being —"

"You have done well, Severus. How long do I have?" The old wizard sounded conversational. 

Severus set the old man's hand down on the desk, "I can not tell, maybe a year. There is no stopping it and it will spread and only get stronger as it progresses." Severus' words held a sadness in them.

Dumbledore's eyes regarded his healer with admiration, "I am fortunate, extremely fortunate I have you, Severus." 

The old wizard blinked himself out of his stupor and pushed himself up against the back of his chair, "This makes matters more straightforward."


	17. Chapter 17

Severus tilted his head, furrowing his brow as he looked at the old wizard with bewilderment, "straightforward?"

Dumbledore smirked kindly at the seemingly confused younger wizard, "I'm referring to the plan Voldemort has laid out for me." 

Severus nodded in recognition, "The Dark Lord does not expect Draco to succeed. It is punishment for Lucius' failures. Draco will pay the ultimate price for his failure."

Dumbledore continued the briefing, "And you, Severus, are the likely successor to the task. I've no doubt Voldemort sees the time when he will no longer need a spy at Hogwarts."

Severus nodded trying to settle the butterflies in his stomach, "I believe that to be true. The Dark Lord believes the school will fall to him."

The wise old General drove the strategy further, "And when it does fall, Severus, I have your word you will do everything in your power to protect the students of Hogwarts?"

Severus gave a quick nod.

"Good. Now then. You will offer Draco guidance. Mainly to protect against any innocents being hurt. Ultimately, there is only one thing to be done to save him from Voldemort's wrath."

"You intend to let him kill you?" Severus was puzzled.

"No, my boy. You will kill me."

Severus took a moment to calm the rage that was quelling inside him, "Would you like me to do it now?" Severus spat out the sarcasm full-force.

"No, not quite yet. The time will present itself. But, the boy Draco's soul need not be damaged. And I would rather it not be so on my account."

"What about my soul, Albus?" Severus was getting fed up with all that has been asked of him and this seemed to be the last straw.

"Only you know whether it will harm your soul to aid a dying old man in avoiding pain and humiliation. I do not want the task down to Greyback or Bellatrix or even Voldemort."

Severus gave another quick nod looking down, cursing his lot in life.

"Thank you, Severus."

\----

The Headmaster stood from his throne, "Those potions you gave me, I am feeling better. Fancy a walk?" The old wizard marched to the door, opened it and looked back at a puzzled Severus, 

"Coming?"

The two men walked out of the castle and strolled near the lake. Severus finally spoke, "Albus, what is going on with Potter? Why are you taking him on such a dangerous quest after the Slytherin necklace? You seem to trust him but...not me."

Albus stopped and looked out over the lake, "Severus, I do trust you. I trust you with all our lives. You are the only one I trust to spy on Voldemort, feed him supposedly valuable information and retrieve very valuable information for me in return. No one else could do that, Severus." After a long pause, the old man added, "And...you are the only one I trust to kill me."

Severus shook his head, "It's too much to ask. I play your spy because, yes, I owe you that and I want the Dark Lord gone and all this to be over. But, to kill you...Albus, it's too much."

Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes turned to face the black eyes of his loyal friend. "You agreed. It is now part of your duty, Severus."

Albus did not allow anymore discussion about it as he added, "Let's go back to my office. There is more I wish to tell you."

Severus followed the old man back to the castle, slowly shaking his head as they walked in silence. He just hoped he had the fortitude to carry-out that particular part of the plan when the time came.

Back in the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore eased himself back into his chair behind the massive desk. He propped his elbows on its arms as his good hand cradled the dead one across his belly. He eyed Severus as the Potions Master sat in his usual chair in front of him. 

Dumbledore took in a good breath before launching into a lengthy narrative, "Severus, after my death, there will come a time when Voldemort will not need a spy at Hogwarts. Your part in my death will solidify you in the highest position within Voldemort's ranks. He needs the school to indoctrinate young followers. My plan draws the logical conclusion of you, Severus, as Headmaster. I believe Voldemort will see the logic as well. You are the only one in his circle who knows the school completely and its workings. It would be the only choice. I have informed the portrait's as well as the castle, itself, that you will be the new Headmaster. After my death, you will have complete access to Hogwarts and, most importantly, this office and all that lies within."

Severus sat staring at the old wizard, the crease between his dark brows deepening. 

Dumbledore continued, "There will also come a time when Voldemort will not send his snake Nagini forth but rather keep her close and protected. This will be the time to tell Potter everything."

"But I don't know everything. You won't confide everything to me." Severus felt a bit hurt by the apparent lack of trust but Dumbledore assured him, "I am about to fill in the blanks, Severus, so do not interrupt."

Albus was standing now and walked around his desk to face his brave lieutenant who looked as though his shoulders could not hold even one more ounce of weight. But Dumbledore continued, "On the night Lily died, Voldemort inadvertently implanted a piece of his soul into Harry before he too died. Thus the scar. Harry is a horcrux, Severus, and Voldemort cannot die as long as that piece of his soul remains."

Severus was having a fitful time trying to keep his emotions under control. "So you are saying that when the time comes, the boy must die?"

Albus quickly added, "And Voldemort must do it. That is essential."

Severus was devastated, "All this time. I've spied for you, lied for you. All to protect Lily's son. And all this time you have been raising him like a pig to slaughter."

The old man's eyes traced over the anguish on the younger man's face, "Don't tell me you have come to care for the boy, Severus?"

Severus stood, whipping out his wand and breathed, 

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silver blue streak shot from its tip as a doe formed to gallop across the air and out the window.

Dumbledore gazed wide-eyed at the patronus and then back at the younger wizard in amazement, "Severus, Lily? After all this time?"

Severus' eyes stayed transfixed on the wispy doe as it bound away, "Always."


	18. Chapter 18

Severus returned to his chambers frustrated and angry. He slammed the door with such force that it shook the very foundation of the dungeons causing sediment and dust to sprinkle down from its walls. He ripped off his robes sending buttons flying everywhere. He grabbed up a carafe sitting on a nearby table and threw it against the opposite wall. An oil lamp followed, crashing into the stone spewing hot oil and shards of glass out into the room. Several other equally fragile objects were subjected to the same violent end. The tempest inside Severus was churning like some rampaging hurricane. Nothing in his path was safe. He lifted one of his two heavy leather chairs and hurled it into his bedroom door, splintering the door. He tore books from their shelves.

Finally exhausted, he ran his hands through his hair grabbing large clumps of it and pulled as hard as he could. He leant back where he stood and released such a cry it could be heard throughout the castle. No doubt anyone hearing it would have thought some great beast was in grievous torment. Severus fell back into the remaining chair, sweat and tears streaming down his face. A deep sigh of resignation pushed its way up from his lungs and his head fell forward. "How can he ask such a thing of me." Severus muttered aloud, into the empty room.

The firewhiskey flowed freely, at least a bottle and a half. Severus knew there would be no sleep tonight. He didn't want to face his usual night-terrors knowing they would now likely include scenes of Dumbledore's death. A drunken stupor didn't stop the visions of Severus killing his mentor, his commander...his friend. It was all too much.

~~~

The day after Dumbledore's private decree, Severus entered the Headmaster's office again. He was courting a major hangover. He found the old man pacing the floor as was his habit the past few years.

"Ah, Severus. Missed you at breakfast this morning." 

"Yes, well, I'm here now. What is it you want to order me to do this time? Kick some puppies? Throw a bag of kittens into the lake?" Severus sat down hard into his usual seat in front of the Headmaster's desk.

The old wizard regarded Severus with a sad smile. He knew how much Severus had done in the fight against Voldemort up to this point. He knew that what he asked of him now was too much. He knew Severus would carry out his orders when the time came because he knew Severus was a loyal soldier. Dumbledore felt guilty at the burden he had placed on the younger wizard. His request had been a purely selfish act, if he was honest with himself. True, he didn't want Draco's soul tainted. True, this would solidify Severus' position as Voldemort's top man. But the real truth the great wizard had not even spoken to himself was that he, Albus Dumbledore, was an old man and he was dying and he was afraid.

"Severus, I'm going after the necklace this evening. I will be taking Harry, as we discussed." 

Albus wrinkled his forehead as he watched Severus fiddle with a section of his frock coat that was apparently missing a button. Albus decided to continue.

"Anyway, I have a feeling that the time is drawing nigh. My day of reckoning is approaching. I suggest you steel yourself and pay close attention to what is happening around the castle."

Severus stood up and walked to stand directly in front of the Headmaster, the black eyes peering deep into the blue, "Do not ask this of me, Albus, I'm begging you."

Dumbledore tightened his jaw, "Severus, you have already agreed. You have your orders."


	19. Chapter 19

Severus was sitting in his office overseeing detention when Professor Flitwick flung open the door.

"Severus, Death Eaters in the castle. Quickly, the Astronomy tower!"

It was happening, Dammit. Severus hoped he would have had more time but he knew it was inevitable. He was going to kill Albus Dumbledore and would be known as a traitor in the eyes of the Wizarding world from this point on. Severus felt as though all his internal organs were twisting into one big knot. He was trying to keep his emotions in check but it seemed a losing battle. He felt tears trying to fill his eyes. He fought them back. Dammit!

He heard a battle raging further up the corridor and the sound of spells crashing around. As he drew closer he saw the rest of the faculty and others fighting Death Eaters. He saw bodies on the floor. He saw blood everywhere. Severus shot a stun at an assailant behind Minerva. Then a shout,

"They have the staircase blocked! Albus is up there!"

Severus made a dash for the staircase unaffected by the blocking spell. He was a Death Eater after-all. Reaching the rampart he saw Draco pointing his wand at Dumbledore. Yaxley and the Carrows were there as was that damnable Greyback. Draco was shaking and near tears. Severus forcefully shoved Draco out of his way.

Then Dumbledore looked at him, "Severus."

His soft voice tore, like a dagger, through Severus' heart. Albus was begging him to carry out his orders, "Please."

Severus felt the anger grow. The rage at what he was asked to do. The sour taste of disgust at himself, at how he had gotten to this point. Severus raised his wand. His body rigid, internally trembling almost beyond control. He heard his own voice break slightly,

"Avada Kedavra!"

Severus watched as the bright green flash hit his friend square in the chest, sending the old man through the tower window. It was done. Albus Dumbledore was dead.

Severus died then too.

He turned and grabbed Draco by the back of his collar and nearly lifted the boy off the floor as he ran, "We have to get out of here!" They ran down the stairs and straight through the middle of the battle still going on in the corridor. Severus thought he heard Harry Potter's voice behind him. Shit!

Draco was trembling with fear but Severus urged him on, "Just run, Draco! We have to get out of here now! Run!" Severus and Draco finally broke free of the confines of the castle walls. They were running towards the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly, Hagrid's hut blew up as if a bomb had gone off inside. Then Severus heard Harry's voice again,

"SNAPE, HE TRUSTED YOU! FIGHT you COWARD!"

Severus stopped and wheeled around in time to block a spell Potter had cast. Again and again he blocked spell after spell. His mind was racing. He had to get to a place he could disapparate. Severus then blocked a spell from one of the Carrows trying to hit Harry, "No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!"

Severus heard Potter cry out,

"Sectumsempra!"

His reflexes were so heightened at this moment that he easily deflected it with a flick of his wand. Severus' voice was deep and menacing, "You dare use a my own spell against me, Potter?"

Seeing the recognition on Harry Potter's face he said, "Yes, I'm the Half-Blood Prince."

Harry's eyes widened as a spell slammed into his jaw like a heavyweight's right-cross. Severus needed to knock him out so he would not follow.

Severus started running just as the resident hippogriff flew out of the sky, swooping down at him. Its talons slashed his outstretched protective arm. Severus let out a scream as the pain was unexpectedly intense. The great winged creature chased him to the edge of the forest when it veered off and flew away. Once inside Severus didn't stop running until he reached a clearing where he immediately disapparated.

~~~~

With a loud 'Pop' Severus apparated onto a distant hillside several miles away from the mayhem. His legs buckled plopping him unceremoniously on his backside. He was exhausted and sobbing wildly. His body ached from trembling and overwhelming sadness. Severus felt his brain pounding against the inside of his skull as if it would explode through bone blowing his head to bits. He thought he might vomit. His emotions were raw and totally out of control. He laid back into the damp dew-covered grass. He ran his hands down his face.

"FUCK! The whole world has gone mad!" he roared into the night air.

Severus inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly a few times until the trembling stopped. He raised his arm to place it across his throbbing forehead. Blood dripped onto his face. He remembered the hippogriff had slashed his forearm. Severus cleansed and healed the wound with a few waves of his wand. More breaths...in...out. ' _Calm yourself'_ , he prompted his mind. The cool night mist across his face helped to settle his stomach. He breathed in again deeply. Then out slowly. ' _Control your emotions. Discipline you mind.'_

After a few minutes, Severus had regained some semblance of composure. He had better because now it was time to face the Dark Lord. Severus stood and with a sweep of his robes launched himself off the hill into the air, black smoke shooting skyward.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning:** torture scene

\--------------------

Severus stood before Voldemort while Bellatrix LeStrange danced around him singing some idiotic tune about murder and mayhem. Severus noticed Draco was visibly trembling beside him. Greyback and the Carrows were positioned behind them like the troublemakers who sit in the back of class to avoid the teacher's gaze. The Dark Lord spoke through a yellow grin,

"Dumbledore is dead, Severus?"

Severus nodded, face emotionless, "Yes, My Lord."

Voldemort leant forward, "But why did you kill him, Severus? I had chosen Draco for that task, had I not?"

Severus remained impassive even though his stomach was churning up a storm internally, "Yes, My Lord...however, I felt I had earned the right to carry out the deed. I had been the one to face daily criticism and rebuke from the old fool for so many years, My Lord."

Severus knew he might be signing his own death warrant but he had to protect Draco, "I can only beg your mercy for my disobedience."

Voldemort eased back in his chair as he considered his assassin with a smirk, "Well, on the one hand you took down my most powerful enemy. I will allow you to live as reward....besides, I have great need of you still."

The Dark Lord's grin turned to a sneer, "But on the other hand, you disobeyed my orders...you will have to be punished, Severus, as you have already inferred by begging my mercy."

Severus bowed his head, "Yes, My Lord."

He heard the slightest of whimpers come from Draco and he hoped the boy could maintain control through what was about to happen.

The room was silent. The assembled Death-Eaters dare not utter a sound that might further anger their Master. Voldemort decisively flicked his wand to chain Severus' hands above his head and ankles to the stone floor. He waved his hand and Severus' was stripped to the waist.

Draco gasped at the scars that landscaped his professor's body. Severus swallowed hard. With a sinister hiss the Dark Lord addressed the gathering,

"We will now have a lesson, and demonstration, on the consequences of disobedience."

Bellatrix hissed, "Let me do it, my Lord."

Voldemort dismissed her request, "No, Bella. It is Draco who has been denied. Dumbledore's murder was his assignment and that was taken from him. He should be the one to restore his honour now."

Turning to Draco, the Dark Lord prompted, "Draco, it is time for you to taste the sweetness of revenge. Choose your weapon and assistants if you need them. Take your pound of flesh, Draco!"

Bellatrix leapt forward and handed Draco her dagger, offering, "You need floggers. Your uncle Rudolphus is quite good at that." Rudolphus and his brother stepped forward ready to go to work yet again. Draco nodded, still trembling. Bella offered another tool of torture. A dash of her wand produced a noose hanging from the ceiling.

"Draco, place the rope around his neck. It will be a fun little distraction." Bella's voice dripped with hate.

Severus did not make eye contact with Draco knowing the boy would not be able to carry out the torture if he looked his professor in the eyes. However, he knew Draco's hesitation could cost the young Death-Eater his life so Severus attempted communication.

_'Draco, put the rope around my neck or he will kill you.'_

Draco blinked, _'Professor?'_

Mind contact established. _'Yes, Draco. Do it now!'_

The boy grabbed the rope putting the noose around Severus' neck.

Bella screeched, "Tighten it! Tighten it!" Severus could feel Draco trembling through the rope as the boy inched the knot down to tighten the rope around Severus' throat.

As Draco stepped back the flogging began. Recently healed wounds reopened. Severus felt his body stiffen as he automatically panted through his tightened jaws, saliva mixed with rapid bursts of air. Veins pulsed across his neck and forehead, eyes squinting, tearing in pain.

Bella screamed, "Do it, Draco!"

Draco dropped the knife and drew his wand, pointing it at Severus' bare chest, "Diffindo!" A crimson streak slashed across the victim's chest. Severus grunted, gritting his teeth. His body involuntarily jerked. The noose tightened with every shiver, every quake.

Again Draco whipped his wand through the air, "Diffindo!" Another wound opened across Severus' abdomen.

Draco slashed out again, "Diffindo!"

Bella danced and sang as a third fissure crisscrossed the previous two, oozing blood. Severus was panting heavily now as blood and sweat mixed covering his upper torso. The rope tightened, cutting into his throat and cutting off precious oxygen. Severus could see the disgust written on Draco's face. There was no hatred or malice. There was only fear and revulsion for what he was being forced to do. The whips cracked ripping and tearing at Severus' back.

Fighting the pain of the lashes Severus tried to enter Draco's mind again, _'It's alright, Draco. You must clear your mind and control your emotions. You must get through this.'_

Severus lost consciousness as Draco lowered his wand and ordered the flogging to stop.

\---

Severus' eyes fluttered open. He was lying on an expensive Persian carpet. Severus tried to clear the fog disorienting his mind. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious and right now he didn't care. Dizziness subsiding, he lifted himself off the floor and stumbled over to sit on the nearby bed. Severus looked around and realized he must be in one of the guestrooms at Malfoy Manor. His back and chest burned fiercely from the open wounds. He stood shakily to make his way to the bathroom. He turned the tap at the sink, grabbing a towel from a shelf. Severus splashed cold water on his face, running his hands down its length. He cleaned his chest and abdominal lacerations but gave up on reaching the more severe lashes across his back. He stepped from the bathroom still dabbing at his wounds with the dampened towel. The door opened and Draco entered the bedroom. Severus didn't hesitate,

"Hello Draco. Sit down."

Severus sat on the edge of the bed while Draco collapsed in a chair as he broke into tears, "I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to hurt you, I swear."

Severus reached out touching the boy's shoulder, "I know, Draco. You had to do it, for your own sake. He would have killed you and your family."

Severus sighed, "Do you have my wand?"

Draco pointed to the nightstand, "It's there."

Severus picked up his wand and pointing it over his shoulder he cleansed and soothed the gashes on his back. Setting down his wand he looked up at a remorseful Draco, "This is the life you have chosen. The reality of it. The dirt you can never wash off. Torture or be tortured. Kill or be killed. There is no middle ground here, Draco."

Severus dabbed again at his seeping wounds, "I will not last much longer in this war. But, this will all be over one day...one way or the other. Right now, this very moment, your soul remains untarnished, intact. Make sure you keep it that way."

Draco broke into tears again and nodded, "Yes, Professor. Thank you."

Severus could only hope the boy was sincere.


	21. Chapter 21

Severus had gone into hiding since Dumbledore's death. Sometimes staying at Malfoy Manor, sometimes retreating into the Highlands of Scotland once again. He always loved the Highlands. This was his Happy Place, as Muggles were fond of saying. He was often mesmerized by the sun sparkling on the ponds and streams. He could sit there for hours, sometimes thinking, sometimes just being. On a clear day, or night, he could hear the waves of the ocean crashing, far off, in the distance. He relished the solitude, the quiet, the cool crisp freshness of the air with its hint of salt and heather. On one particular visit, many years ago, he had taken refuge in a cave during a sudden intense gale. Severus eventually adopted it as his second home, often staying days on end, refreshing his body and mind in the seemingly desolate surroundings. It was here he could find peace.

Severus was seated in the grass on the hillside, watching the sun disappear behind the ridge, when he decided to risk attending Dumbledore's funeral. There was no longer any fear in being caught because Severus no longer cared. In fact, he didn't care if he lived or died. Death was sure to come soon enough. It was a mystery to him that he was not dead already. He was not going to make it out of this war alive. He knew that. His only question was by whose hand would he die, Harry's? Voldemort's? the good guys? the bad guys?

 _'Oh, well'_ , he thought, _'it doesn't matter in the end. Dead is dead.'_ Severus thought he might even prefer death over this life, his life. His miserable life had been hell and not always of his own making. When the end comes he hoped all of his efforts would not have been in vain.

\---

Severus lighted in the top of a large tree at the far edge of the forbidden forest. He knew many magical creatures within the Forest loved Dumbledore and would likely kill Severus on sight. He kept to the tree tops as he moved through the Forest until he reached the inner edge near the Black Lake. He crouched onto a crook in a large tree between two thick sturdy branches. He was concealed under a Disillusionment charm. From this vantage point, Severus had a clear view of the people gathering at the edge of the lake and the gleaming white tomb, the final resting place of his friend, Albus Dumbledore.

A few minutes passed as Severus said his Goodbyes from a safe distance. The funeral was going to take awhile as witches, wizards and magical creatures were still taking their seats. Severus needed to get into the Headmaster's office to talk to Dumbledore, or rather his portrait. Finally, he saw Minerva with Harry Potter and knew this was his chance.

Albus had already declared Severus Headmaster so apparating into the office was easy. Once there he saw Dumbledore's portrait hung behind the great desk. But it was empty.

"Albus, are you there?" Severus' voice was low.

"Oh, yes, yes, my boy, I'm here. Just checking out my funeral. Nice, isn't it. So glad you paid respects. I am deeply touched, truly." Came the familiar voice as the old wizard appeared from the edge of the painting.

"Yes, very nice," Severus said quickly. Severus thought of the prospect of his own funeral, 'They'll probably just throw me in a hole somewhere. Or, more likely, leave my dead carcass for the buzzards and crows to pick clean.'

He moved on to business, "Albus, the Order are moving Harry from the Dursley's the weekend before his 17th birthday. Moody has filed a false report to the Ministry that they will move him on his birthday instead. Yaxley is out of Azkaban and ensconced at the Ministry once again. He will know of the report and inform the Dark Lord. I believe, The Dark Lord will take advantage of this in an attempt to kill Potter."

Albus sat in the painted chair, "Ah yes, of course. Let's see....hmmm."

After a few minutes Dumbledore's eyes twinkled from the portrait, "Severus, is Mundungus Fletcher still loyal to Voldemort?"

Severus answered hurriedly, "Yes, well, as loyal as Dungo can be to anyone other than himself. Spying on the Order, just as before."

Albus nodded, "Good, good. Ok, use the Confundus charm on Mundungus. Tell him that the Order needs to have, perhaps, 7 Potters instead of one. Look-a-like decoys, using Polyjuice potion. That should confuse the attackers, including Voldemort. It may buy enough time to get the true Harry to a safe house. Oh, and give Voldemort the correct date of the transfer. This will further strengthen your position in his ranks."

Severus shook his head in amusement, "You do enjoy a bit of theatrical flare to your plans, don't you, Albus."

Albus smiled then added, "Severus, make sure you are part of the attacking group. Thwart Voldemort as best you can. Play your part, don't give yourself away but try to make sure Harry gets through."

Severus acknowledged his orders, "Got it," and turned to leave.

Dumbledore went on, "Severus, one more thing. The true Sword of Gryffindor is behind this portrait."

Severus looked perplexed glancing at the glass case set nearby, "So, what then, this one is fake?"

The old Headmaster raise his brow high, "Yes. Too many have been, and are still, after it. Someone is going to steal it."

Albus quickly added, "When the attempt is made, I want you to give it to Voldemort."

Severus' brow shot straight up and his mouth dropped open, "Give it to the Dark Lord?!...why?"

Dumbledore reasoned, "He seeks it. Give him the fake sword and suggest it should be kept at Gringott's."

Severus was getting a headache, "Ok...if those are my orders." Severus shook his head briskly as if clearing his thoughts, "I have to go. Minerva is sure to return soon."

Severus was about to disapparate when he looked up at the old wizard's portrait,

"Albus...it was good to see you."

Dumbledore smiled, "You too, my boy. Take care."

Severus disapparated.

\----

Night had fallen. Severus landed silently in a darkened passage in Knockturn Alley. Mundungus Fletcher was standing under his usual streetlamp, hustling stolen goods and illegal substances to dark wizards or anyone willing to pay.

"Evening, Dungo." Severus' voice was deep and menacing.

Fletcher jumped about three feet off the pavement, "What the Fuck, Snape?! You shouldn't sneak up on a bloke like that."

"Shush, Dungo, lower your voice. Come over here, I have a message from the Dark Lord." Severus grabbed hold of Fletcher's sleeve pulling the lump of a man into the shadows. As the two men slipped from the light of the streetlamp Severus' black eyes caught Fletcher's bloodshot ones as he whispered,

"Confundo."

Fletcher's eyes shot wide taking on the appearance of a pinwheel in the wind as Severus implanted the idea for the seven Potters in the man's mind. Severus waited for Mundungus' eyes to clear a bit before sending him off to give the plan to Mad Eye Moody. Severus knew Fletcher liked to appear more clever than he was and he also knew Moody favored deception when it came to secret planning, the more complicated the better.

All Severus had to do now was convince the Dark Lord.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus had come down from his cave in the hills to the tiny Muggle hamlet nestled in the narrow valley below. There was a pub, a post office that doubled as a news stand and sundries shop, a single petrol pump, and not much else. The pub's whiskey was good and the food tolerable. The local farmers that frequented the place kept to themselves and cared little to nothing about the outside world let alone a Wizarding world. To them, wizards and magic existed only in fairy tales and children's books. Nobody paid much attention to the man with the lank black hair and even blacker eyes.

Severus had just finished a pint and a hardy sandwich when the Dark Mark began to burn. He left the pub cursing to himself which garnered a casual look or two from a couple patrons but nothing more. He slipped around a corner into the darkness and lifted himself up into the air.

Soon he touched down just outside Malfoy Manor. Yaxley was there.

"Azkaban not to your liking, Yaxley?" Severus knew Harry Potter had stunned Yaxley in the escape from the Astronomy tower after Dumbledore's death.

"Sod off, Snape," was all Yaxley said.

"Clever retort, Yaxley." Severus chided the Ministry official and Death Eater.

The two men sneered at one another and proceeded through the newly-repaired gate without speaking further.

 _'The gang's all here'_ went through Severus' mind as he and Yaxley entered the dining hall of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort commented upon seeing the two men, "Ah, you were almost late."

The Dark Lord motioned Yaxley to sit near Dolohov and then spoke to Severus,

"Sit here, at my right, Severus."

Severus smiled to himself. He knew the significance of the gesture and the clear message it sent to the other Death Eaters. Severus was Voldemort's most favored.

Voldemort berated the Malfoys, particularly Lucius, for a few minutes before addressing the rest of the table. "We have a guest tonight. Do you recognize her, Severus?" The Dark Lord pointed upward.

Severus raised his eyes toward the ceiling. His heart leapt into his throat and his stomach knotted. Hogwarts Muggle Studies professor, Charity Burbage, hung in mid air seemingly bound by invisible bonds. She had obviously been tortured. Severus was grateful he could keep his features passive while his insides twisted in raging turmoil. The poor woman turned her head to look at him begging pitifully,

"Severus, please, help me."

His heart broke at her words but he did not answer. Voldemort stabbed his wand in the air and hissed,

"Avada Kedavra!"

Charity fell onto the table. Several Death-Eaters slid their chairs back. Draco fell unceremoniously out of his chair onto the floor. Charity lay there like some great horrible dead centerpiece.

"Nagini, dinner." Voldemort sneered through yellow teeth and blazing red eyes.

The snake rose high over the Dark Lord's shoulder sending shivers down Severus' spine as he fought to keep a calm exterior. As the snake moved toward the dead woman, Severus thought he would lose all control. Charity had always been kind to him. She always spoke to him at every meal. Always asked after his health and how his day had gone. He could feel his inner body trembling with sadness, and disgust. He fought hard to remain impassive.

Voldemort nonchalantly turned to Severus, "So?"

Severus didn't hesitate, redirecting the focus, "My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix plan to move Harry Potter from his safe house on Saturday next, at nightfall."

Voldemort stared ferociously into Severus' stoic black eyes, peering into his thoughts as if looking for that whisper of weakness, that hint of remorse at the Muggle's gruesome demise. He saw only the thoughts Severus wanted him to see. The Dark Lord's snake-like mouth curved into a grin,

"Excellent."

The tension relaxed in the room. Yaxley took this chance to protest, "My Lord, I have heard differently. Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Severus tilted his head, smirking at Yaxley then passively turning to the Dark Lord, "My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish."

Severus and Yaxley exchanged a few barbs, Yaxley praising his own work at infiltrating the Ministry and Severus, well, Severus was as sarcastic as ever. Finally, Voldemort decided the attack will come Saturday next, at nightfall and Severus will take part.

Meeting adjourned.

\----

Severus left Malfoy Manor, alone. He walked out into the misty night air. He felt numb and had to will his feet to pick up the pace. He was trying hard to fight back the visions of Charity's death. Trying hard not to collapse right there in the walkway. Severus was sprinting toward the gate now,

_'Stay calm. Just get to the Wood.'_

Severus thrust his palm out straight, changing the wrought-iron gate into smoke. He was running at top speed into the surrounding forest. He was losing the battle to calm his mind. His legs racing, his lungs aching. All he could see was Charity hanging there, having been tortured, begging him to help her. Tears were streaming down his face.

He reached a small clearing and flung himself up into the night sky. He did not stop flying until his boots touched down on the edge of a tall cliff near his cave. He felt as though he was breaking into a million pieces, as though his lungs would explode, as if his heart would burst from his chest at any moment and shatter from guilt and grief. The tears filled his eyes and flooded down his face. It was too much. He couldn't deal with this anymore,

"Sod them all!", he roared into the cold vast empty space that sat between him and the valley below.

"Severus."

A voice spoke softly from nearby. Severus turned and stared into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

Severus dropped hard to his knees, sobbing, "I'm tired, Albus. I can't do it anymore. The Dark Lord tortured and killed Charity Burbage. Then the evil bastard fed her to that Damned snake! It's too much. I can't, anymore. I give up. Just go away. I want it to be over."

Albus stood silently in the pale light of the moon. He glimmered...all of him glimmered in the lunar glow. He gazed down at Severus' distraught, shaking body. He had only seen Severus like this once before, when the young man had first come to him pleading for Lily's sake.

"Severus. You have fought long...and bravely. You have endured much torment. I have seen the best of you. A valiant courageous warrior. We have come far. We are so close to the end. Stay the course awhile longer, Severus. Without you, all is lost."

Severus raised his head. Albus was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Severus stood shoulder to shoulder with the Dark Lord. Voldemort grinned viciously,

"I will kill Harry Potter tonight, Severus."

Several hooded Death Eaters stood nearby all waiting on Voldemort to give the command.

As if on queue, flyers on broomsticks, and one enchanted motorcycle, went racing across the night sky.

One Death Eater pointed, "There's Potter!"

Then another, "No, there's Potter over there!"

Then another, "Wait, they're all Potter!"

Voldemort bellowed, "GET THEM ALL!"

With that, Death Eaters shot into the sky on broomsticks. Voldemort pushed off the ground, flying without aid. Severus pulled up his hood and kicked off right behind the Dark Lord. Severus knew he had to find the real Potter and protect him if he could.

Severus immediately spotted the true Harry. Potter was in the sidecar of Sirius Black's old motorcycle and Hagrid was driving. He had that white owl with him, a sure giveaway.

Reluctantly Severus shot a curse at the white bird in the large cage. The blast knocked the dead bird and its cage from the motorcycle sending it tumbling to the earth below. Hopefully, no one had noticed the bird except Severus, least of all Voldemort.

Severus flew among the combatants, deflecting and redirecting curses. There were so many curses flying about Severus had to dodge several to avoid being hit himself. He kept an eye on Hagrid and the motorcycle as it zipped, flipped and soared through the sky. Predators and prey falling from their brooms. The fighting was fierce and terrible and seemed to go on forever. One curse shot by Severus narrowly missing him as a Death Eater flew past. Severus saw that he was in pursuit of Remus Lupin and a decoy Harry. Severus swooped around to get a better angle, the sudden turn causing his hood to blow back. The Death Eater raised his wand to attack. Severus sent a _'SectumSempra'_ curse at the arm of the Death Eater but the spell missed its mark. To Severus' horror his curse hit the fake Harry, sending an ear flying off into the night.

Severus thought to himself, _'Shit! Well, better an ear than a life,'_ as he stunned the Death Eater who fell to earth.

There were Death Eaters after the motorbike. Severus flew a distance away to stay clear of the red and green flashes streaking across the sky. One of those flashes hit the sidecar and dislodged it from the bike sending it, and Harry, plummeting downward.

Severus whispered, _'Arresto Momentum'._

It gave a few precious seconds for Potter to get the cart under control. The three Death Eaters were still in hot pursuit when Severus saw Hagrid and the motorcycle swoop at Harry and pluck him onto the bike. The Death Eaters were in pursuit. Severus threw a shockwave at the pursuers knocking them backwards into the darkness as the motorbike lurched forward and took off.

Severus heard a shout, "It's him! It's the real Harry!" and saw that Voldemort had locked his sights onto the motorcycle. Harry and Voldemort battled. He saw a Death Eater sweep up close to Harry as Hagrid leapt off the bike at the would-be assailant, both hurtling toward the ground.

 _'Arresto Momentum'_ , Severus breathed out quickly, cushioning Hagrid's landing.

Severus looked back as Potter and the bike seemed to be in a nose-dive with the Dark Lord still throwing curses. Severus deflecting what he could.

Suddenly, Voldemort stopped dead in the air as if he had hit an invisible wall. Other Death Eaters were stopped as well unable to go any further. He looked down as Harry and Hagrid were being surrounded by the members of the Order.

 _'Shields'_ , Severus thought, _'Good, they're safe'._


	24. Chapter 24

Severus sat behind the great desk in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He stared down at the week old Daily Prophet proclaiming the news that the Ministry had appointed him Headmaster.

"Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrows will will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values—"

Severus flicked at the corner of the newspaper with his finger absentmindedly. He was near despondent, reflecting on the current state of things. Voldemort had seemingly won; he controlled the Ministry and Hogwarts. Death Squads were killing with impunity now. Muggleborns were being hunted and slaughtered.

Severus propped his elbows on the desk pressing his brow into the upturned palms of his hands."We've lost, surely."

From behind Severus came a voice, "It is merely the end of one battle and the beginning of another."

Severus didn't even have to look around. He knew it was Albus, sitting calmly in his portrait.

"Severus, I need not remind you, we are at war", the oiled image continued.

Severus' voice took on a haunted tone, "I'm well aware of that, Albus. It just feels so hopeless sometimes. The staff loathe me, understandably, and thwart me at every turn. The Carrows will be difficult to keep in check. Every inch of me is sick of it. Like a devil's sick of sin....I'm just so...alone."

Dumbledore tried to revive the fight in Severus, "You are strong. You will see this through. Harry and his friends have only a couple more horcruxes to find, besides Nagini and Harry himself. But they can't do it without you, Severus."

Severus stood and walked over to the window. The sky billowed with storm clouds casting a gray hue over everything.

"I feel like one of these stone gargoyles that can only sit and watch what is happening around them but are helpless to do anything about it."

The old Headmaster encouraged the new, "Severus, you have done so much already. Sacrificed so much. We have come so far. You are driving this narrative, steering the ship. We can not stop now."

\----

Severus had been right. The Carrows were difficult to wrangle as their cruelty reared its ugly head time and time again. Of course, the staff and students blamed Severus for it all. He thought they likely hated him more than they hated Voldemort. The sneers and glares directed at him by everyone at Hogwarts were testament to that hypothesis.

Severus had decreed that only he would hand out detention assignments. At least this way, he could provide some protection to the students sending them off to Hagrid or Filch. Though the Carrows always found a way.

\----

Severus stepped up to the golden winged griffin and murmured the password, "Dumbledore", and the large guardian rounded revealing the staircase to the Headmaster's office. Halfway up Severus ran smack into Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas.

Severus drew his wand, "What the devil are you doing?" His voice deep and menacing.

He glanced at the wrappings in Longbottom's hands, "What's that?"

Grabbing the long bundle Severus growled, "In the office...NOW!"

Severus eyed the three students standing in front of his desk. Their faces defiant. He thought _'Brave but foolish.'_

He unwrapped the bundle now laying on the desk. Severus looked quickly at the glass case, no sword. For a brief moment he thought they had taken the true sword.

"Were you taking this to Potter? It would do you well to tell me where he is!"

The three students remained silent. Severus chuckled to himself at their audacity. He knew he had to punish them but there was no way he was giving them to the Carrows.

"The three of you will serve detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest for one week. Now Get..Out!"

The three students sneered and marched out the door slamming it behind them. Severus could only shake his head.

"They were very brave, don't you think, Severus."

Dumbledore's voice had an air of amusement. Severus smirked as he picked up the sword to replace it in the glass case. Dumbledore spoke again. Severus was looking more than a bit strained.

"Severus, are you sleeping at all?"

"Sleeping? You _are_ kidding, aren't you, Albus." Severus shook his head in disbelief. He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in years. The visions, the nightmares were too real, too disturbing. "I avoid sleep as much as I can. Too many horrors."

The old Headmaster smiled sadly, "You have kept the Carrows in line as much as possible without giving away your true loyalties. Their crimes are not your crimes, Severus."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down, "I feel as responsible as if I administered the punishments myself. In all of it, really. Guilt is a heavy weight, Albus."

Dumbledore sympathized, "But, that is my point, my boy. You are not the guilty one."

At that moment Phineas Nigellus entered his portrait, "I know where they are headed, the Forest of Dean. The Mudblood-"

"Don't use that word!" Severus shouted.

Phineas shook his head in surprise, "Ok...the Granger girl took my portrait from Grimmauld Place and summoned me to ask questions about the sword. I heard her mention the Forest of Dean."

Albus was exuberant, "Severus, I believe Miss Granger has provided us with a tracking device. They must retrieve the horcruxes first then you shall take the true sword to Harry. Remember though, he must retrieve the sword in time of need and with valour."

Severus sat back in his chair and gave a great sigh. He wasn't sure if it was relief or if it was hope, hope that the end was near. Whatever it was, he still had a duty to perform and that was foremost in his mind.

\------

Severus took the fake sword and apparated to Malfoy Manor. This bit of Dumbledore's plan seemed a bit mirky but he would do as the old wizard had ordered.

"My Lord, I have brought that which you have sought." Severus raised the sword out to Voldemort.

"The Sword of Gryffindor," the Dark Lord hissed. "Splendid, Severus, splendid."

Voldemort took the sword in one hand, brandishing it about, grinning manically and swooping around the room.

"My Lord, might I respectfully suggest this valuable piece be put somewhere out of reach. Perhaps deep below ground. Gringott's? Potter could no longer get to it there."

Voldemort stopped as Severus spoke, bringing the sword up into the grasp of both hands. He had it pointed directly at Severus. He crouched, stepping slowly, deliberately, advancing on Severus as if he were stealthily approaching unsuspecting prey. Severus swallowed hard but stood still, keeping his features unreadable. The sharp deadly tip of the shining blade touched Severus' chest. No one breathed, especially Severus. The Dark Lord's eyes burned red hot. Severus maintained eye contact.

Voldemort stood up straight and lowered the sword. A wide grin appeared on his face, "Once again, you have done well, Severus."

He stretched out his arm, "Bella, take the sword to your vault, immediately." The crazed witch danced over to the Dark Lord, took the sword and disapparated.


	25. Chapter 25

Severus sat behind his desk. Weeks passed quickly. New horrors committed against muggles and muggle-born alike. Hermione Granger's name appeared on a Ministry list of Muggle-borns wanted for interrogation published in The Daily Prophet. From time to time, Phineas Nigellus popped into his portrait with updates on the trio's movements.

Nigellus appeared in his portrait, "That Weasley boy has abandoned his friends. He is under the influence of the cursed necklace. Harry and Hermione were attacked in an ambush by Nagini yesterday. On Christmas Eve, can you believe the gall, Albus."

Dumbledore declared, "Severus, it is time to give the sword to Harry. They must destroy the necklace horcrux of they will die."

Albus turned his attention to Phineas' portrait. "Phineas, where are they now?"

Nigellus answered, "Camping in the Forest of Dean. Use me as your guide, Snape."

Severus stood and put on his heavy Winter cloak. He then turned to Dumbledore's portrait. He pulled at one side of the huge gilded frame and opened the painting like a door. He took the Sword of Gryffindor in hand and with a single thought directed at Phineas, _'Avenseguim'_ , disapparted.

Severus landed in a woodland. He presumed it was the Forest of Dean as Nigellus had told. Snow covered the ground and weighed down the boughs of the great trees. He felt a presence and whispered, "Revelio". A tent appeared in between some smaller trees. Severus retreated silently back further into the forest and made his way, circling the camp. He saw a lone figure sitting against the outside of the tent. Severus squinted. _'Harry'_.

Severus backed away slowly, quietly, furtively, further into the darkness of the trees. He needed to find an adversity worthy of the sword as Dumbledore had instructed. Severus walked softly about 200 meters from the camp and Harry. He stopped as he came upon a small pond, frozen over in the midst of Winter. Severus drew the sword from his cloak and his wand from his sleeve. He knelt at the side of the pond and placed the tip of his wand on the ice. The pond thawed and Severus lightly floated the sword to the center, lowering it gently into the water. The sword sank a few feet to the bottom and came to rest there. Severus, touched his wand to the water and the pond froze over again.

Severus went back to where Harry was sitting. The boy was drifting in and out of sleep. He looked tired, weary and utterly alone. Severus felt a pang of empathy.

Severus pointed his wand causing a slight breeze to rustle threw the trees. Harry sat straight up. Severus breathed, "Expecto Patronum."

The silvery light caught Potter's attention. It was about thirty meters out in front of Harry. He stood carefully, wand extended, eyes transfixed on the growing light. The light stepped from behind a tree and Harry gasped. Severus' doe patronus tread lightly atop the snow, leaving no prints. Harry was mesmerized.

Severus moved his hand in a gentle motion and the doe turned. The beautiful ethereal creature began to meander through the forest away from Harry. Potter followed hesitantly, wand still at the ready.

Severus circled back the way he came so that he would remain concealed. He willed the doe on and she gracefully loped along, her delicate hooves inches above the ground. Potter was following her, a bit quicker now.

Severus made the doe to stop at the small pond and look back at Harry. Severus waved his hand and the doe vanished. He saw Potter light his own wand and stare at the frozen forest pool. Severus watched as Harry peered down into the clear glass surface of the water. He knew when Harry had spotted the sword by the wide-eyed surprise that enveloped the boy's face. He saw Potter circle the pond cautiously. Severus could almost hear him thinking.

Severus concentrated and brushed lightly at Harry's mind so as not to reveal the intrusion. Potter was confused, not sure how to retrieve the wand. Severus dipped his head slightly and pushed a gentle thought into Harry's mind, _'Their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart.'_

He watched Harry crack the ice with his wand and then Potter began to disrobed. Severus thought he might surely freeze and wanted desperately to send a warming spell. But that action might negate the rules of the sword needing to be retrieved in a time of adversity. So all he could do was watch.

Severus watched as Potter jumped into the frigid water. He felt someone else in the area and readied his wand least Harry be attacked. He heard some leaves rustling near the pond. He watched for any shadows to move. At that moment there was a commotion in the hole Potter had opened in the ice. Splashing! Was Harry struggling? Severus readied himself to rush forward to rescue the boy but someone else got there first. It was Ron Weasley. He watched the redhaired young man jump in and pull Harry and the sword from the freezing water. Both boys were lying in the snow coughing and sputtering, the Sword of Gryffindor gleaming beside them.

Severus had successfuly completed his mission. It was time to go. He moved away from the trees just in time to see Harry running straight at him. _'Shit!'_ Severus disapparated in the nick of time.

Severus apparated into the Headmaster's office. He removed his cloak shaking off the snow.

"Severus?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"Well?"

"Potter has the sword and Weasley is back."

"Oh, that's a relief."

At that moment Phineas Nigellus lurched into his portrait, "They've destroyed the necklace using the sword!"

Severus plopped down in his chair and poured a firewhiskey, "What now, Albus?"

Albus sat back in his painting and seemed to relax, "Now, Severus, we wait."


	26. Chapter 26

Severus' forearm began to burn. The Dark Mark was moving. Not a summons. What? Someone nearby was calling the Dark Lord. It had to be one of the Carrows. Potter!

_'I have to find Potter first. Before the Dark Lord arrives. I have to get Dumbledore's message to him.'_

It was late and the corridor was dimly lit. Severus heard distant sounds, scurrying, like small forest creatures running for cover. Then, there were footsteps down the corridor headed towards him. He ducked behind a suit of armour. The footsteps stopped,

"Who's there?"

It was Minerva McGonagall. The fearless witch had her wand at the ready.

Severus drew his wand _'Shit, I don't want to hurt her. And I can't let her stop me before I find Potter.'_

"It is I," Severus stepped from behind the armour.

He tried to remain calm, "I was under the impression the Carrows had apprehended an intruder."

Minerva responded curtly, "And what gave you that impression?"

Severus' forearm was irritating. He flexed it to relieve the discomfort.

Minerva noticed, "Oh, yes, you Death Eaters have your ways of communicating."

Severus ignored her remark. It hurt but she did not know the truth. No one, alive, knew where his true loyalties lay. "I did not know it was your night to patrol, Minerva."

McGonagall didn't waver, "I thought I heard a disturbance."

Severus knew she knew something, "Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have. I must insist —"

The fearless witch drew her wand throwing a Stun spell at the Headmaster.

Severus had his wand out and thankfully thought to cast a Shield charm before revealing himself. The Stun deflected easily as Minerva faltered.

Minerva sent a lasso of flames toward Severus. Severus countered it, turning the fire into a great black snake headed back at Minerva. The accomplished witch quickly transformed the snake into daggers that, like a great flock of birds, came sailing back at Severus. He jumped behind the armour as the daggers found their mark slamming into the armour one after the other.

Professor Flitwick arrived and sent the armour backwards, crushing Severus into the wall.

_'Shit! they're trying to kill me. I have to get out of here before one of us gets hurt.'_

Severus sent the armour crashing back at his attackers giving him enough room, and time, to hurl himself out a nearby window. Severus heard Minerva's voice shout after him, "COWARD!"

Severus flew out of range, cursing the Darkness that had befallen them all.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"


	27. Chapter 27

Severus could see the army of Death Eaters heading for Hogwarts. Some had already reached the boundaries trying to breakdown the shields.

"Have to reinforce the shields!" Severus murmured in mid-air.

Severus lighted and positioned himself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, ready to fight against the Dark Lord. He knew he had to get to Harry to give him Dumbledore's instructions. He may have missed his chance if Potter was in the castle. Harry would probably kill him on sight anyway but the last piece of Dumbledore's puzzle was vital to defeat the Dark Lord. He only hoped he would find him and that Harry would listen.

Severus saw Neville screaming at a horde of Death Eaters swarming from the far side of the Forest. Severus threw up a protective shield if only to buy the boy more time to retreat inside.

The shields he, and the other staff, had put up around the castle were holding but he wasn't sure how long they would last. Severus knew if he died his share of the heavy defensive shields, as well as his Occlumency shields, would fall. Voldemort would be able to get into their heads then.

Using wandless magic, Severus was firing spell after spell, knocking Death Eaters off their feet and into the air. He threw out a shockwave that electrified a large contingent of werewolves, likely Greyback's pack, sending them howling into oblivion.

Suddenly Severus was aware someone had apparated beside him. He drew his wand, whirling around to stare Lucius Malfoy in the face. _'He looks like shit'_ was Severus' first thought. Lucius was trembling, staring out of one good eye.

"The Dark Lord wishes to speak to you, Severus. He has a task for you. He is in the Shrieking Shack, waiting."

Dammit to Hell! Severus had to go to Voldemort. He knew the Dark Lord would find some way to kill him if he didn't show up. He couldn't let that happen. Not before he could speak to Potter.

\---

Severus tried to stay calm, remain emotionless. Voldemort was circling him chuntering on about that damned wand. Severus kept a wary eye on Nagini. The cursed creature was wrapped in some sort of protective bubble. It was clearly agitated.

Voldemort's voice went from controlled to raging.

"You killed Dumbledore, Severus. I cannot master the Elder wand while you live."

"Kill!"

The Dark Lord flicked his wrist. Severus drew his wand but Nagini's bubble was on him quicker than he could think. The great snake struck viciously into his neck, again and again.

Finally, the attack stopped and Voldemort called his familiar to his side as they disapparated.

Severus fell to the floor of the Shrieking Shack clutching at his throat and gasping as blood spurted through his fingers.

Severus' body felt heavy lying on the rickety old wood floor. He tasted the blood in his mouth and felt the thick, warm liquid soak his shirt. Nagini's venom burned his throat and seared through his veins. The pain was excruciating. He was bleeding to death, choking, struggling to breathe. An unearthly chill crept into his bones. Shock was setting in.

Severus saw movement. Harry Potter knelt down beside him. Severus needed to give the boy Dumbledore's last instructions but his strength was waning. He was dying. Severus could produce but a raspy gurgle so he allowed his memories to pour out of his head, any way they could. Severus planted a sense of urgency in Harry's mind as he choked out,

"Take...it, Take...it."

Harry seemed to know what the wispy substance was and bottled it quickly. Potter stared down at Severus. Immediately, Severus saw Lily's eyes looking into his own.

"You have your mother's eyes" were Severus' last garbled words.

Severus went limp. He could not see anything now. He thought he must be near death. Regret fluttered in his chest. No one would ever know of his loyalty to Dumbledore and Hogwarts. They would likely continue to hate him, think him a traitor, and a coward for generations to come.

His final thought was that death wasn't so bad. Life was bad. Dying was hard, painful. Maybe death will be better.

No matter anyway, it was his time to die. And so he did.


	28. Epilogue

Severus opened his eyes. Black. There was nothing but blackness all around. He was moving. Something was pulling him through the darkness. Faster and faster he raced until the speed at which he was moving was incalculable. The air rushed past so fiercely Severus could hardly keep his eyes open. There was something ahead. The smallest dot of light. Brighter and brighter it grew, like a million stars were gathered in one place. The unseen force propelled him into the light until there was nothing but light. The blinding brilliance of the light eased and Severus could see again. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but white. In front of him. Behind him. Above him and beneath him. A blizzard? No, he wasn't cold. On the contrary, he was comfortably warm as if he were standing in the sunlight of a clear Summer's day in the Highlands.

 _'Am I dreaming?'_ was his first subjective thought.

Severus didn't feel anything. He put his hand to his throat. There was no pain. No gaping wound. No blood.

 _'Am I dead?'_ Severus was calm but unsure of what was going on around him.

"Hello, Severus."

He knew that voice. A figure began to appear out of the whiteness. Severus blinked. As it drew closer and became clearer Severus smiled.

"Hello, Albus."

Albus Dumbledore stood before him, once again, dressed in white robes. His old friend seemed more tangible this time than when Severus had seen him on the cliff a year ago. The old wizard didn't glimmer now but was still radiant somehow, as if he were standing in front of the sun.

"Am I dead, Albus?"

Albus smiled, "Well, if you mean is Severus the brave battle-weary soldier dead. Then, yes."

Oddly, the fact that he was dead didn't bother Severus at all. If truth be told, he was rather glad of it. He was finally...free. And he was not sorry for the price he had paid.

Severus became aware of his surroundings taking shape, becoming visible.

He asked, "Where are we?"

Albus clarified things, still smiling,

"You are at the beginning of the next great adventure."

Severus tilted his head, puzzled but still strangely at peace with it all.

"And that next great adventure starts at King's Cross Station?"

Albus softly laughed, "It is what is familiar. This is only where your journey begins."

Severus was curious,

"Journey? To where?"

Albus extended his hand and let it gently sway behind him to indicate a direction,

"On."

Severus nodded, unsure if he understood completely,

"So this is, what, the Afterlife? They're letting me in here?"

Albus smiled knowingly, "You sacrificed much, Severus, for the greater good and for Love. You were a good man."

Severus looked skeptical, "I was a good soldier, Albus. We could debate all day whether or not I was a good man. And as for Love, well--yes, for Love."

As Severus spoke a train pulled into the station, from out of nowhere, and stopped. It was white, every inch of it.

Albus glanced at the train and then back to Severus,

"Your train is here. The train only comes for those worthy to continue on."

Albus raised his brow as his eyes twinkled. He nodded his head to something behind Severus,

"Unless you wish to stay awhile and watch the outcome. Take the next train."

Severus looked over his shoulder. A break in the serene whiteness revealed the battles raging below. Severus pushed his bottom lip into the upper and his eyes glistened with sadness. He shook his head slowly as he turned back to Albus.

"No. I think I've had enough of that."

Severus moved toward the train, "See ya' 'round sometime?"

Albus' eyes twinkled, "See ya' 'round, Severus."

Severus took hold of the handrails and hoisted himself aboard. As the train slowly pulled out of the station Severus looked back one last time,

"Hey Albus. Do we win? Was it all worth it?"

Albus smiled and nodded.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief,

"Good."

The End


End file.
